Histoire de paris
by rogue422
Summary: Lex, Clark et tous nos amis vont rencontrer 4 frères et soeur assez étonnants
1. Le pari

Histoire de paris

Partie 1 : Le pari.

- Dave et moi on parie 3 semaines de vaisselle et de lessive que tu n'oseras aller chanter et danser devant un inconnu, dit un jeune homme de type latin, un brun aux yeux verts.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu me mêles à tes histoires ? demanda le dénommé Dave, qui avait un air de famille avec l'autre jeune homme.

- Parce que tu as toujours été celui qui prenait ma défense quand on était petit !!

Les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient gentiment. Devant eux se tenaient une jeune fille et un 3ème homme qui semblait être le plus âgé de la bande. Il prit d'ailleurs la parole.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours vous battre, Tony et Dave ! On ne dirait pas que vous êtes frères.

- Venant de ta part, cela nous blesse, Ilario chéri, dit Dave d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas toi qui te disputais ce matin avec ta sœur adorée ici présente ?

- Bon, j'ai rien dit.

- Et à propos de ce pari ? demanda la jeune fille.

- 3 semaines de vacances pour toi si tu vas voir cet homme chauve habillé en noir à la table là-bas et que tu chantes "When you're gone" des Craneberries en faisant une chorégraphie ridicule, expliqua Tony.

La jeune fille se retourna.

- Il n'a pas l'air commode, dit la jeune fille brune aux yeux verts.

- Si tu refuses, Tish, tu auras perdue le pari et à nous les vacances !! fit remarquer Tony avec un grand sourire.

Tish se tourna vers Tony.

- Eh ! Frérot, je n'ai pas dit que je ne le ferai pas, mais si je gagne Dave et toi nos corvées à Ilario et moi et de plus, j'aurai le droit de conduire ta moto. Si on perd, nous ferons ce que tu nous as dit.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Ilario. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais participer à ce pari.

- T'inquiètes, grand frère. Les vacances vont être à nous.

**********

- Alors Clark que me racontes-tu de nouveau ? demanda le jeune Lex Luthor.

Devant lui se étaient assis Clark, Chloé et Pete. Pete, comme à son habitude, ignorait Lex. Chloé était plongée dans la lecture d'un article sur les OVNI. Quant à Clark, il contemplait Lana Lang qui se trouvait au comptoir du Talon.

- Oh, rien du tout.

- Et avec Miss Lang ?

- Pour le moment, ça va bien entre nous. J'ai l'impression de…de…

- De vivre un rêve ! Clark a tellement rêvé d'être avec Miss Perfection qu'il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il est en train de vivre, répliqua Chloé sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Lex se mit à rire.

- Profite de chaque moment Clark ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Bientôt la reprise des cours ?

- Oui, malheureusement, dit Clark dans un soupir.

- Moi, je suis contente, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon bébé, fit Chloé.

- Votre bébé ? s'étonna Lex.

- Oui, la Torche, soufflèrent en même temps Clark et Pete.

- Euh…excusez-moi…

Lex se retourna pour voir qui venait le déranger.

**********

- C'est pas vrai !! Elle va le faire ! firent Tony et Dave en regardant leur sœur s'approcher de la table du grand chauve.

- Un jour avec vos paris stupides, il va vous arriver des histoires, dit Ilario sévèrement, puis il se mit à rire en voyant sa petite sœur près de la table du gars avec son poste radiocassette à la main.

Elle avait bien changé sa petite sœur depuis la mort de leur mère. Enfin, tout le monde avait changé mais cela se voyait plus sur Tish, la sœur jumelle de Tony. Elle, qui était timide et sage, était devenue intrépide et "grande-gueule". En fait, elle était devenue comme eux, comme ses frères. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle était maintenant la seule femme de la maison. Elle était un vrai garçon manqué. Leur père en était un peu fautif, car à la mort de Mme Cartellini, il s'était renfermé sur lui et Ilario et Dave avaient dû s'occuper de Tony et Tish. _'__ç__a y est, Tish était entrain d'accoster l'homme d'affaires.'_

**********

Lex vit devant lui une jeune fille brune assez jolie qui devait avoir l'âge de ses amis. Elle avait les cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés. Elle avait un haut bleu turquoise sans manche, un baggy un peu trop large au goût de Lex de couleur vert armée et des baskets noires. Il se demanda ce que cette jolie fille voulait. A l'étonnement de tous, elle posa par terre devant elle un poste radiocassette. Elle le mit en marche et recula de 2 pas. Clark, Chloé et Pete la regardaient en souriant se demandant ce qu'elle voulait au pauvre Lex. La musique commença et la jeune fille se mit à danser puis à chanter. Lex la regardait bouche bée. D'ailleurs, tout le monde la regardait en se demandant qui était cette folle. A la table de Lex, tous rigolaient sauf le principal intéressé. La jeune fille dansait et chantait sur "When you're gone" des Craneberries. Alors que l'on pouvait dire qu'elle avait une jolie voix, sa chorégraphie, si on pouvait appeler çà comme ça, laissait à désirer. Puis, plus loin, on entendit de gros éclats de rire. Lex, Clark, Chloé et Pete tournèrent la tête vers les rires et virent 3 garçons écroulés sur leur table. Lex regarda de nouveau la jeune fille qui finissait sa chanson. Elle éteignit le poste, fit une révérence assez comique et s'approcha un peu de Lex.

- Merci pour votre attention et excusez-moi pour le dérangement.

Et elle partit rejoindre la table des 3 garçons et tapa la main du plus âgé pendant que les 2 autres faisaient la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'air heureux. Lana s'approcha de la table de ses amis.

- Vous connaissez cette fille, Lex ?

- Non, et vous ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête négativement.

- Non, mais au moins tu ne pourras pas dire qu'aucune jeune fille n'aura dansé et chanté pour toi, dit Clark en rigolant suivi des rires des autres.

Lex se laissa alors gagner par la bonne humeur qui régnait à la table.

**********

Tish s'assit à côté d'Ilario.

- Alors qui est la meilleure des sœurs ?

Ilario posa son bras sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Toi, petite sœur.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, dit Dave à son frère qui l'avait entraîné dans ce pari.

Tish et Ilario rigolèrent de plus belle en voyant la tête des perdants.

A suivre…


	2. Les nouveaux

H  
istoire de paris

Partie 2 : Les nouveaux.

Lundi matin à 8h05 devant le lycée de Smallville.

- C'est bon, j'ai vu le lycée. On peut partir, dit Tish en faisant demi-tour mais elle fut arrêtée par ses 2 frères Tony et Dave.

- Non, mademoiselle ! Vous n'allez pas sécher votre première journée d'école, dit Dave d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

Tish et Tony entraient en seconde année au lycée et Dave allait en dernière année.

- J'espère au moins que tu seras avec moi Tony, fit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le lycée. En se rendant au panneau d'affichage, Tish vit que les gens les regardaient bizarrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous dévisager ?

- A TE dévisager, rectifia Dave.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est toi qu'il dévisage.

Tish s'arrêta de marcher au milieu du couloir.

- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder les filles autour de toi, dit Tony.

- Oui et bien quoi ?

- Disons qu'ils ne doivent pas voir beaucoup de filles de ton style.

Tony et Dave reprirent leur marche.

- Mon style ? Eh ! Les gars attendez moi !! cria Tish en courant après eux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "mon style" ?

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Tish ne ressemblait à aucune fille de Smallville. Elle avait tout du jeune de banlieue : habits streetwear, baskets, béret de rappeur. Mais malgré ce style hors du commun, elle dégageait tout de même beaucoup de féminité. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle on la remarquait.

**********

Devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Je suis désolé, Tish, mais on n'est pas dans la même classe, lui dit Tony.

Un sentiment de désespoir s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait une mauvaise journée ! grogna-t-elle.

- Bon, je vous laisse tous les 2. A tout à l'heure au déjeuner, fit Dave.

- Oui, c'est çà ! Je rêve ou il est heureux ? marmonna Tish.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur que tout le monde doit l'être.

Une jeune fille bouscula Tish.

- Oh excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, au point où j'en suis, me faire piétiner n'aggravera pas mon cas.

- Eh, mais je t'ai déjà vu ! fit la fille qui s'avérait être Chloé.

- Ah bon, je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe.

- A plus Tish ! dit son frère en allant dans le sens opposé.

Chloé suivit alors Tish.

- Souviens-toi samedi, tu as fait d'ailleurs une très belle chorégraphie, dit-elle en riant.

- Oh ! Au Talon. Mais tu sais, il y avait au moins une vingtaine de personnes. Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas de toi.

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. J'étais assise à la table de Lex.

- Lex ?

- Oui, le jeune homme à qui tu as fait ta danse.

- Oh lui ! Attends.

Tish se tourna vers Chloé et la regarda longuement.

- Peut-être, dit-elle simplement.

Et elle reprit son chemin.

- Tu vas à quelle salle ? demanda Chloé.

- En 106.

- Comme moi ! On est dans la même classe. Suis-moi.

- Bien patron, dit Tish en se laissant guider.

- C'était qui le charmant jeune homme avec toi ?

- Un charmant jeune homme ?

- Oh, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre !

- Ah ! Lui ! C'est mon frère jumeau.

- Hum, intéressant.

Chloé et Tish pénétrèrent dans la classe.

- Oui, je vois çà, dit Chloé légèrement ennuyée.

- Ce n'est pas la fille de samedi ? demanda Lana.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu étais toi aussi au Talon.

- Lana, voici Tish euh…

- Tish Cartellini.

- Voici Lana Lang et moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée, Chloé Sullivan.

**********

Tish était assise au fond de la classe quand le professeur entra. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il regarda la liste des élèves et vit que l'on avait rajouté un nom dans la marge avec l'inscription "Nouvelle" en dessous.

- Je me présente. Je suis le professeur John Langman, votre professeur d'histoire. Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle élève dans le lycée.

Tish se tassa sur sa chaise. Elle ne voulait pas se planter devant tout le monde et raconter qui elle était.

- Euh…Melle Cortellini, Tish Cortellini.

Si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on écorche son nom.

- Cartellini, Mr, dit-elle du fond de la classe.

- Oh désolée. Veuillez venir Tish pour vous présenter.

- S'il vous plaît, Tish. Etes-vous timide ?

En soupirant, Tish se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant les élèves.

- Salut, je m'appelle Tish Cartellini et…je suis ici car j'ai réalisé que j'avais un problème avec l'alcool, dit-elle en souriant.

Les élèves et le professeur se mirent à rire. Tish allait retourner à sa place, mais le professeur la retint.

- Attendez Melle Cartellini. Parlez nous de vous. D'où venez-vous ? Quelles sont vos passions ?

- Métropolis et Kick-boxing, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir.

- Bien, dit-il un peu surpris par la réponse de Tish. Je vais vous distribuer vos emplois du temps.

**********

A l'heure du déjeuner, Tish chercha ses 2 frères suivie de Lana et Chloé. Elle trouvait les 2 filles sympa mais trop envahissantes à son goût. Enfin, elle vit Tony et Dave attablés près d'un chêne. Ils étaient accompagnés de 2 garçons. Sans un mot, Tish s'assit à côté de son jumeau et s'effondra sur la table. Tony et Dave la regardèrent d'un air amusé.

- Tu nous présentes pas ? demanda Lana.

Sans lever la tête, Tish fit les présentations.

- Mes frères Tony et Dave. Des filles de ma classe Lana et Chloé.

A l'annonce de leur nom, chacun fit un signe. Tony se pencha vers sa sœur.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle grogna un oui.

- Je te présente 2 gars de ma classe.

Elle leva alors la tête.

- Voici Clark et Pete.

- Clark est le petit ami de Lana, expliqua Chloé aux nouveaux.

Tish se tourna vers Dave.

- Et toi, tu n'as personne à présenter ?

- Si, il va revenir dans 5 min.

- Eh ! T'es la fille de samedi ! s'écria Pete.

- Toute la ville y était ou quoi ? Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle sans enthousiasme en se levant.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu sautes des repas, lui fit remarquer Tony.

Tish le regarda quelques secondes sans parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Depuis quand mes repas te préoccupent ? Et fiche-moi la paix, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Et elle partit énervée.

- Ouf ! Votre sœur est incroyable, dit Chloé en s'asseyant à la table.

Lana s'approcha de Clark et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Elle est un peu énervée depuis ce matin, expliqua Dave.

- Il faut que je lui parle ! dit Tony en se levant.

- Non, Tony ! Laisse la un peu seule. Ça lui fera du bien. Dès que Tish n'est pas bien, Tony se fait du souci. Ce sont bien des jumeaux, dit-il en rigolant.

- Vous êtes jumeaux ! s'exclama Clark. Et vous vous entendez bien ?

- Leur temps libre, ils le passent à se défier. D'ailleurs, vous avez pu avoir une démonstration samedi. Et ça ne sera pas la dernière.

- Excusez-moi mais je dois la voir, répliqua finalement Tony.

Et il partit sans laisser le temps à son frère de dire quelque chose.

- Oui, on peut dire qu'ils s'entendent bien, conclut Dave. Alors que font les habitants de Smallville pour s'amuser ?

- Oh pleins de choses. Il y a le Talon que vous connaissez bien sûr, le cinéma et de temps en temps il y a des soirées organisées entre lycéens.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à Smallville ? demanda Lana.

- Tish n'a pas dû se présenter ?

- Sa présentation était peu commune, fit Chloé.

- Laissez-moi deviner : elle a fait la présentation des alcooliques anonymes ?

Chloé et Lana hochèrent la tête.

- C'est pas vrai ! fit Pete mort de rire.

- Et elle a ajouté 2 mots : Métropolis et Kick-boxing, continua Chloé.

- Ah, la ville d'où l'on vient et un de ses loisirs.

- Le Kick-boxing ?? s'étonnèrent Clark et Pete.

- Eh oui, messieurs, beaucoup de femmes pratiquent ce sport, fit Chloé. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Notre père et notre grand frère ont trouvé du travail ici. Notre père ne supportait plus Métropolis. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient aujourd'hui leur nouveau travail dans une usine appartenant à Lex Luthor.

- Ouh là là ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Chloé.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Dave.

- Et bien il se trouve que…commença Chloé.

- Tu crois qu'il faut lui dire ? demanda Pete.

- De toute façon, ils l'apprendront tôt ou tard, répliqua la jeune fille blonde. L'homme devant qui Tish a dansé est Lex Luthor.

- C'est pas vrai ?! Vous rigolez ! Non, vous rigolez pas ?

Les 4 amis firent non de la tête.

**********

Tony cherchait désespérément sa deuxième moitié et la trouva assis sur les marches d'un escalier.

- Tish, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, mais depuis ce matin, les 2 harpies me suivent et je ne suis pas habituée à ça.

- Harpies ? Tu ne les aimes pas ?

- Je rigolais, Tony. Elles sont gentilles, mais un peu trop présentes.

Tony s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais moi aussi, mais ça va vite passer.

**********

A la fin des cours, Chloé et Lana attendaient Clark et Pete. Les garçons les rejoignirent avec Dave et Tony.

- Tish n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Tony.

- Elle avait faim et ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle nous attend au Talon, dit Lana en prenant le bras de Clark.

- Bon, on est parti, fit Pete en ouvrant la marche.

A suivre…


	3. Au Talon

H  
istoire de paris

Partie 3 : Au Talon.

Tish avait commandé une crêpe au chocolat et un grand coca. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait faim ! Elle savourait avec grand plaisir cet encas.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !!

- Bon appétit, fit une voix masculine.

Tish leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de l'aborder. Devant elle se tenait Lex Luthor.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

- A moins que vous vouliez chanter et danser pour moi, oui vous pouvez vous asseoir. Excusez-moi si je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je suis affamée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lex la regarda manger, puis lorsqu'elle eut fini sa crêpe, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi ?

Tish le regarda bizarrement.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir chanté et dansé ?

- Ah çà ! C'était un pari.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle sentit qu'on tapait dans le dossier de sa chaise.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle à Lex et se tourna pour voir qui commençait à l'énerver.

Derrière elle était assis un jeune homme qui se balançait sur sa chaise. Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Euh, excuse-moi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Tish.

- Oui, ma beauté ?

Tish secoua la tête et Lex rigola doucement devant l'attitude du garçon au style un peu rebelle.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de taper dans ma chaise ?

- Bien sûr, chérie. T'es libre ce soir ?

- Euh…non, je me lave les cheveux.

Et elle se retourna vers Lex en levant les yeux au ciel, lui arborait un grand sourire.

- Vous me parliez d'un pari, reprit Lex.

- Ah oui, le pari. C'est mon frère qui m'a défié et maintenant il s'en mord les doigts.

- Et qu'avez-vous gagné ?

- Le droit d'utiliser la moto de mon frère et 3 semaines de vacances pour la vaisselle et la lessive.

- Je suis content d'avoir participé à votre bonheur, dit-il en rigolant.

Tish buvait son coca quand on percuta violemment sa chaise. Elle se renversa une grande partie de son verre sur elle.

- Oups, désolé, dit une voix derrière elle.

C'était le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Il affichait un grand sourire.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, continua-t-il.

Et avant même que Tish puisse dire quelque chose, il était en train de lui nettoyer la poitrine. Tish vit rouge et sans crier gare, elle lui décrocha une droite en plein dans le nez. Le jeune tomba sur les fesses. Lex fit une grimace de douleur en voyant le sang coulé de son nez. Tish l'agrippa par le col et le releva. Lex se leva et mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la calmer.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Ou le prochaine fois ça ne sera pas un nez que tu auras de casser. Compris ? grogna-t-elle.

- Doucement, fit Lex en faisant pression sur son épaule.

Elle relâcha l'homme qui tituba un peu avant de partir sans demander son reste.

- Tenez, prenez çà pour vous essuyer, dit-il en lui tendant une serviette en papier.

- Merci.

Elle essuyait rageusement son pull court beige.

- Je devrai vous engager comme garde du corps, mais je ne connais même pas votre nom.

- Tish.

- Moi, c'est Lex Luthor.

- Bien, Mr Luthor. Je vais aux toilettes pour essayer de réparer les dégâts. Pouvez-vous garder mon sac ?

- Bien sûr, dit Lex en reprenant sa place à la table.

Tish partit au fond du café.

**********

- Ah ! Mais voilà le grand Lex Luthor, fit Chloé. Vous n'êtes jamais en train de travailler.

- Non, Chloé, je paye des gens pour çà, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Dave s'approcha de la table et vit le sac de sa sœur.

- Tiens, le sac de Tish ! Je me demande où elle est.

- Tish est aux toilettes, elle a eu un petit accident, expliqua Lex.

- Alors tu lui as parlé, Lex, dit Clark. Je te présente un de ses grands frères Dave et son frère jumeau Tony.

Tish réapparut. Elle frottait encore son pull avec une serviette en papier.

- Oh ! Vous êtes là ! Je suis désolée, mais je dois rentrer, si je veux pouvoir récupérer mon pull.

Elle frôla Lex pour récupérer son sac. A ce contact, tous 2 reçurent une décharge électrique. Lex, Tish mais aussi Tony, sursautèrent en émettant un petit cri de douleur.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Lana.

- On a eu un coup de jus, dit simplement Tish.

- Un vrai coup de jus, parce que moi aussi je l'ai ressenti, dit Tony.

- Serait-ce un coup de foudre ? demanda Chloé avec espièglerie.

Tish prit son sac et regarda Chloé en souriant.

- Je vais y réfléchir Chloé. D'accord ? Demain, tu auras ta réponse.

Tish allait partir quand ses 2 frères la rappelèrent.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'oublies rien ? demanda Dave.

Tish sourit, s'approcha de Dave et l'embrassa sur le front, puis elle fit la même chose à Tony.

- A ce soir ! dirent les garçons.

- Oui et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes de corvées. Le linge à repasser vous attend !!

Tout le monde s'installa à la table. Dave vit alors une marque sur la main droite de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Tony ?

Tony regarda sa main.

- Rien.

Il se mit à réfléchir.

- Dis-moi Chloé, Tish s'est-elle battue ?

- Tish ? Euh…non pourquoi ?

- Il arrive parfois quand elle se bat que je reçoive ses bleus.

- Mais c'est bizarre çà ! s'exclama Chloé.

- Si, elle s'est battue, dit Lex. Enfin battue n'est pas le mot exact. Elle a corrigé un jeune homme qui l'avait trop touché à son goût, je pense.

- Comment çà ? demanda Dave.

- Il l'a bousculé et elle s'est renversée son verre sur son pull. Il a commencé à l'essuyer et là le coup est parti tout seul. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait le nez cassé.

- Eh bien, en voilà un qui ne l'embêtera plus, rigola Tony.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent çà ? demanda Chloé excitée.

- De temps en temps. Tiens tout à l'heure, j'ai ressenti la décharge qu'elle a eu.

- Oh, doucement avec ce que tu dis, Tony, fit Clark. Chloé est la rédactrice en chef de la Torche, le journal du lycée, et elle est accro aux trucs bizarres et aux histoires paranormales.

- Tais-toi Clark, et laisse-le parler !

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus. Ça arrive à beaucoup de jumeaux çà, expliqua Tony.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un sujet très intéressant ! Je pourrais faire un article sur vous ? demanda la jeune journaliste.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'en parle avec Tish.

- Chloé, fiche lui la paix. C'est son premier jour ici et tu veux déjà faire un article sur lui et sa sœur ! fit Pete.

Ce dernier regarda sa montre et se leva.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Dans une demi-heure, j'ai une réunion avec le coach et l'équipe de foot. A demain ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

- J'ai appris que ton père voulait agrandir son troupeau de vaches laitières, dit Lex à Clark.

- Oui, il espère comme çà faire un peu plus de bénéfice.

- Ah ! Il est 16h30. Désolée, mais je prends ma service, dit Lana.

Elle embrassa Clark et se dirigea vers la réserve pour poser ses affaires.

- Alors comme çà, vous êtes nouveaux en ville, dit Lex en s'adressant aux 2 frères.

- Oui, Mr Luthor, répondit l'aîné.

- Appelez moi Lex. Vos parents travaillent dans quoi ?

- Nous n'avons plus que notre père. Et il travaille en ville.

- Mais je croyais qu'il…Aïe ! s'écria Tony.

- Excuse-moi, frérot, mais j'ai eu une crampe et mon pied est parti tout seul, expliqua Dave en faisant un regard noir à son frère.

- Ouais c'est çà, marmonna l'autre en se frottant le tibia.

- Bon, si on y allait, Tony. Papa et Ilario ont peut-être besoin de nous.

Dave et Tony se levèrent sous le regard interrogateur de Lex. Clark et Chloé savaient pourquoi Dave avait agi ainsi. Il ne connaissait pas Lex et ne voulait pas que l'immaturité de Tish et Tony retombe sur le dos de leur père et Ilario. Clark savait que Lex ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais il respecta le choix de Dave et ne dirait rien. Les 2 frères quittèrent le Talon après avoir salué tout le monde.

A suivre…


	4. Premières impressions

H  
istoire de paris

Partie 4 : Premières Impressions.

- Alors Clark, comment s'est passée ta première journée de classe ? demanda Martha.

- C'était très intéressant. J'ai fait la connaissance de 3 nouveaux. Ils viennent de Métropolis. Ils sont d'origine italienne. Dave, Tony et Tish. Ils sont frères et sœur. D'ailleurs la sœur, Tish, est quelqu'un de très étonnant.

- Et qu'en dit Lana ? demanda Jonathan.

- Lana l'aime beaucoup. Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, papa ?

- Rien, mais tu parles d'elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- Peut-être, mais c'est tout. Ça ne va pas plus loin. De plus, je crois qu'il y en a un qui a un peu flashé sur elle.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ? demanda Martha avec curiosité.

- Lex.

- Alors dis à ton amie de faire attention à lui.

- Oh, papa. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que Lex n'est pas comme son père ?

- Tu ne le diras jamais assez et maintenant mange !

Le repas se termina dans le silence.

**********

Avant d'aller se coucher, Clark regardait tranquille les étoiles.

- Salut !

- Lana ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Lana s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Oh, j'ai eu envie de te voir avant d'aller dormir et en plus, Nell est avec son petit ami. J'ai voulu leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Clark referma ses bras sur elle et lui embrassa les cheveux.

- Tu as eu raison de venir, mon cœur.

- Mon cœur ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas çà. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Lana lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se laissa bercer par Clark.

- Tu as remarqué le regard de Lex ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment çà ?

- Tu as vu comment il regarde Tish et comment ses yeux brillent quand il prononce son nom.

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué.

- Par contre pour Tish, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de lui.

- Nous ne la connaissons pas pour savoir çà.

- Nous verrons dans les jours à venir, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**********

Ce soir-là, Tish avait du mal à dormir. Comme quand elle était petite, elle se faufila dans le lit de son frère jumeau. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle.

- Tish ?

- Non, c'est Chloé. Oui, c'est moi, idiot !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Chloé qui vienne dans ton lit ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-il en rigolant.

- Dis moi oui ou non.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu l'aimes bien Chloé hein ! Ne dis pas le contraire je l'ai ressenti.

- Oui, tout comme moi, j'ai ressenti un peu douloureusement ton coup de foudre avec ce Lex Luthor.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Vraiment tu irais bien avec Chloé. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle ne serait pas contre une sortie avec toi.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle question ?

- As-tu vraiment un petit faible pour ce Lex ?

- Franchement, non. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

- Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…enfin si je veux m'en mêler, mais ce gars est un peu trop vieux pour toi, non ?

- Ecoute comme tu le dis, il est plus vieux que moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit attiré par une gamine comme moi. Changeons de sujet, dit-elle en posant la tête sur le torse de son frère.

- D'accord, alors explique-moi cette histoire de coup de poing qui est à l'origine de mon bleu à la main.

- Disons qu'un abruti m'a ouvertement tripoté et je ne l'ai pas supporté.

- Tu ne trouveras jamais de petit ami, ma chérie.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que je devrais me laisser toucher par n'importe qui ! dit-elle en se relevant.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en soupirant. Mais à chaque fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à toi, tu finis par lui mettre ton poing sur le nez.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Deviens plus féminine.

- Ouais, ben je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant tais-toi et dormons.

A suivre…


	5. Le dîner

H  
istoire de paris

Partie 5 : Le dîner.

La vie des Cartellini se régla tout au long de la semaine. Vendredi soir, Tish rentra toute seule. Dave s'était inscrite dans l'équipe d'athlétisme et Tony travaillait à la Torche avec Chloé et Clark. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire et manger quelque chose.

- Les enfants, vous êtes rentrés ? entendit-elle la voix de son père, Antonio Cartellini.

- Je suis toute seule, Papa. Dave et Tony rentreront plus tard, cria-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Viens ici ! Je voudrais te présenter mon patron qui est venu voir si nous étions bien installés.

Tish finissait de se faire un mini-sandwich.

- J'arrive Papa !

Elle entra dans le salon et fut surprise par le tableau qui était devant elle. Son père était assis en face de Lex Luthor. Mais que faisait-il ici ? C'était le patron de son père !! Oh, mon dieu, mais quelle idiote, elle était ! Tish était debout la bouche ouverte, son sandwich à la main. Lex regarda la nouvelle venue avec intérêt. Ainsi elle s'appelait Tish Cartellini. Il souriait devant la réaction ou plutôt le manque de réaction de celle-ci.

- Eh bien Tish ! Vas-tu enfin dire bonjour à Mr Luthor ? demanda un peu énervé Mr Cartellini.

- Euh…excuse moi, Papa.

Tish tendit sa main à Lex. Celui-ci la serra doucement.

- Bonsoir Mr Luthor.

- Appelez-moi Lex.

- Où sont tes frères ?

- Dave est avec l'équipe d'athlétisme et Tony travaille au journal du lycée. Où est Ilario ?

- Parti faire quelques courses.

- Vous ne faites pas d'activités extra-scolaires Tish ? demanda Lex.

- Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'entraîner avec l'équipe de Kick-boxing du lycée, mais ce n'est pas encore fait, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas vous entraîner avec eux ?

- Je suis la première fille à faire cette demande et apparemment ils auraient peur de me taper dessus. Excusez-moi, mais je dois commencer à faire le repas.

Tish allait sortir de la pièce quand elle entendit son père parler.

- Voulez-vous rester dîner, Mr Luthor ?

- Oh, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Papa, Mr Luthor doit avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que de dîner avec nous.

Lex rigola doucement devant toute l'énergie que Tish dépensait pour qu'il ne dîne pas avec eux. Il décida alors d'accepter.

- En fait, Mr Cartellini, j'accepte avec joie.

Tish se tourna vers le milliardaire, stupéfaite. Il lui sourit.

- J'espère que je ne vais pas donner trop de travail en plus à votre fille.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est habituée à faire la cuisine pour 5 personnes alors 1 personne de plus ne la changera pas.

Tish se dirigea vers la cuisine en secouant la tête.

**********

- Ce tablier vous va très bien.

Lex se tenait près de la table de la cuisine et observait Tish. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Ce n'est rien. Dave et Tony sont rentrés ?

- Non, pas encore. Votre père est quelqu'un de formidable. Comme toute votre famille d'ailleurs.

- Merci pour eux et je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

- L'autre jour ?

- Oui, ce défi stupide et je vous remercie de ne pas en avoir parlé à mon père.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle alla chercher un bocal de cornichons dans le réfrigérateur et alla à la porte de la cuisine.

- Ilario ! Peux-tu venir mettre la table s'il te plaît ?

- J'arrive dans 5 min sœurette ! cria une voix du fond de la maison.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Non, Mr Luthor, vous êtes notre invité.

- Lex.

- Je ne crois pas que mon père soit content que j'appelle son patron par son prénom.

La sonnerie du four retentit et Tish en sortit un immense plat de lasagnes.

- ça a l'air excellent.

- J'espère sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts ! dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- On est rentré ! fit Dave.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Tish. On va bientôt passer à table.

**********

Malgré un début de repas tendu, tout se passa bien jusqu'au dessert.

- Tish, tu viens avec nous au Talon ce soir ? demanda Tony.

- Non, pas ce soir, il faut que je travaille, dit-elle avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

- Oh, j'en connais un qui va être déçu, fit Dave.

- Et qui çà ? demanda-t-elle sans s'y intéresser vraiment.

- Un garçon de mon équipe d'athlétisme aurait aimé faire ta connaissance.

Mr Cartellini se mit à rire.

- Tish ? Sortir avec un garçon ?

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Tish commença à rougir.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle s'habille comme une fille ! continua-t-il.

Seul le père rigolait. Les autres regardaient Tish. Ils étaient un peu gênés par les propos de l'homme.

- Papa, dit-elle doucement pour essayer de le calmer.

- De plus, il faudrait qu'il soit beaucoup plus fort qu'elle pour réussir à la mater.

- Papa, tu exagères, dit Ilario en haussant le ton. Je te ferai remarquer que nous avons un invité.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Je ne dis que la vérité.

Tish, sans dire un mot, se leva pour mettre son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Lex vit alors dans ses yeux de la colère mais aussi de la tristesse.

- Je trouve, Mr Cartellini, que votre fille est magnifique. Je pourrai très bien sortir avec elle.

Tish tourna sa tête vers Lex.

- Oui, vous pourriez, dit le père, mais vous ne le feriez pas.

Tish allait sortir de la cuisine quand son père l'interpella.

- Tish ! Tu dois rester tant que notre invité est là.

Elle se tourna vers son père.

- Premièrement, Père : c'est votre invité, et deuxièmement : je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore plus humilier. Bonne nuit !

Et elle partit dans sa chambre.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit Mr Cartellini en faisant un clin d'œil à Lex.

- Papa, arrête ! dit Tony. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes toujours sur elle ?

- Je ne m'acharne pas sur elle. Je lui dis la vérité, c'est tout, dit calmement Antonio.

- Non, dès que tu lui parles, tu lui fait des reproches. Tu ne la complimentes jamais sur ses bonnes notes et même quand elle faisait ses compétitions de boxe, tu ne l'encourageais pas, s'énerva Tony

- La boxe n'est pas un sport de filles !! Et elle a des bonnes notes mais elle pourrait mieux faire ! Le sujet est clos.

**********

Lex accompagna les 3 frères Cartellini au Talon. Ils rejoignirent la table de Clark et des autres.

- Tish n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Lana.

- Non, fit Tony. Elle voulait travailler.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Lex aux 3 frères.

Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il allait demander et firent un oui de la tête.

- Pourquoi votre père s'acharne sur elle ?

- Il est comme ça surtout depuis 2 ans. Depuis que notre sœur ressemble à notre mère, expliqua Ilario. Il souffre beaucoup de la perte de notre mère et voir Tish lui fait du mal.

- Peut-être, mais il la fait souffrir injustement, s'écria Tony. Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Clark.

- Disons que notre père lui a fait des remarques sur ses tenues et son comportement devant Lex, dit Dave.

- Oui, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour faire des remontrances, quand on a des invités, dit Chloé.

- Oh, excusez-moi 5 min, je dois aller voir mon équipe d'athlétisme.

**********

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Tony alla dans la chambre de sa sœur et se coucha avec elle.

- Tu dors ?

- Non, plus maintenant.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais pour tout à l'heure…

- Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tish se recroquevilla contre son frère et ferma les yeux.

A suivre…

PS : Pour ceux qui s'attendent à une histoire gentillette, je m'excuse mais cette histoire va prendre une tournure assez sombre. Eh oui, mon esprit tordu reprend le dessus. Ciao !


	6. Un petit déjeuner enrichissant

H  
istoire de paris

Partie 6 : Un petit déjeuner enrichissant.

Le lendemain, Tish se leva très tôt. La scène du repas lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle connaissait bien son père. Chaque attaque qu'il lui lançait lui faisait toujours mal, mais elle arrivait à encaisser chaque coup sans broncher. Hier soir, c'était la première fois qu'il avait fait une scène devant un invité. Elle décida alors d'aller courir pour enlever ses mauvaises pensées et ainsi se libérer l'esprit. Doucement elle sortit de son lit où dormait encore son frère et se dirigea vers la douche.

**********

Une heure et quart plus tard, elle était devant le Talon. Le café était fermé, mais elle vit Lana occupée au comptoir. Elle frappa à la porte vitrée pour attirer son attention. La jeune fille alla lui ouvrir et la fit rentrer.

- Salut Lana !

- Tu vas bien Tish ?

- Oui. Peux-tu me préparer un café et un beignet ou dois-je attendre une demi-heure pour l'ouverture ? demanda Tish en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

- Un des avantages à avoir des amis dans ce genre d'affaires, c'est que l'on peut avoir ce que l'on veut quand on veut ! dit-elle en rigolant.

- Vous avez totalement raison, Lana.

- Lex ? Que faites-vous ici un samedi matin debout de ci bonne heure ?

- Je viens prendre mon petit déjeuner, dit-il en souriant. Bonjour Tish. Vous prendrez bien votre café avec moi.

- Bonjour. Merci de me le proposer, mais je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ? A cause d'hier ?

- Hier ?…Oh non, ce n'est pas çà, dit-elle en rigolant. C'est que je viens de faire plus d'une heure de jogging et franchement je ne sens pas la rose.

A sa grande surprise, Lex s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers elle. Tish eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Je vérifiais par moi-même et vous êtes tout à fait acceptable pour m'accompagner.

- Acceptable ? Vous accompagner ?

- Tiens Tish, ton café et ton beignet, dit Lana.

Mais avant qu'elle eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour récupérer sa commande, Lex attrapa le café et le beignet et se tourna vers Lana.

- Ramenez-moi la même chose, Lana.

- Bien, Lex.

Et il se dirigea vers une table.

- Hey ! Où allez-vous avec MON petit déjeuner ?

- VOTRE petit déjeuner, vous allez le prendre avec moi.

Devant son entêtement, Tish rendit les armes.

- D'accord.

- Votre père avait tort, vous n'êtes pas aussi têtue que çà.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle posa son sac à dos sur une chaise.

- Je reviens, je vais me rafraîchir.

Lex lui sourit à pleines dents et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lana arriva avec la tasse de café et le beignet de Lex.

- Tenez Lex ! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Oh Lex, vous le savez très bien !! Y aurait-il quelque chose entre vous et Tish ?

Lex se mit à rire.

- Je ne savais pas que Lana Lang était friande de potins. Vous traînez trop avec Melle Sullivan.

- Lex ! N'essayez pas d'éluder la question.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il autant ?

- Vous êtes un très bon ami de Clark et je m'intéresse à ses amis. D'ailleurs, si je peux les aider, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Merci pour votre offre, Lana, mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller.

Tish revint à la table.

- Bon petit déjeuner, fit Lana.

- Tu…tu ne restes pas avec nous ? s'étonna Tish.

- Désolée, mais j'ai encore des choses à préparer avant l'ouverture et de toute façon, tu es en de très bonnes mains.

Lana lui sourit avant de partir.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en tête-à-tête avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas une impression, Lex, dit Tish après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

- Vous avez peur de quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Peur ? Moi ? Vous voulez rire. Mais de quoi allons nous parler, cher Lex ?

- Vous avez dit cher ? lui fit remarquer le milliardaire en souriant.

- Vous voulez que l'on parle de la chute du prix du sucre ou de mon devoir de mathématiques que j'aurai dans une semaine ? Je vais vous aiguiller.

Tish s'avança vers Lex et lui murmura quelques mots avec un air malin.

- Je ne connais rien à la bourse, mais Chut ! finit-elle par dire en plaçant son doigt sur la bouche.

Lex se mit à rire.

- Bon, au moins je vous fais rire. Continuez comme çà et je vais être obligé d'appliquer un tarif pour nos entrevues comme pour un spectacle comique.

Lex ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Il lui attrapa sa main gauche et commença à se calmer.

- Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre père pense que vous ne pouvez pas avoir des petits amis.

- Parce que les garçons me voient comme un super bon copain et arrêtez de parler de cette histoire !

Elle voulut retirer sa main, mais Lex la tenait fermement.

- Je vais vous dire ce que je vois en face de moi. Je vois une jolie jeune fille qui aime la vie, qui est amusante, intelligente et pleine d'esprit. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de garçons pensent comme moi.

- Arrêtez vous allez me faire rire ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Lex la trouva adorable avec son rouge aux joues.

**********

Clark entra dans le café et se dirigea directement vers Lana. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Hum, Clark ! Tu as l'air d'être en forme aujourd'hui !

- Toujours quand je te vois.

Il tourna la tête et vit Lex et Tish assis à une table.

- Je vais rejoindre Lex et Tish en attendant que tu ai fini.

- Laisse les donc seuls un petit moment. Lex a déjà eu du mal à la garder avec lui.

- Il est donc bien attiré par Tish alors.

- Oui et vu comme elle réagit, je pense qu'elle aussi. Tu aurais vu la tête qu'elle a faite quand je l'ai laissée en tête-à-tête avec lui.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Quitte à les laisser tous seuls, tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans la remise avec moi ?

- Clark Kent ! dit-elle d'un ton indigné.

- Quoi ? fit-il innocemment.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé plutôt ? demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Et tous les deux partirent dans la petite pièce à l'arrière du café.

**********

- Bon, vous ne connaissez rien à la bourse et moi je n'ai pas envie de parler de mathématiques. Alors quelles sont vos passions jeune fille ?

Tish se détendit en entendant cette question banale.

- Le sport et l'Egypte antique.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai une question : vous avez couru pendant une heure et tout de suite après vous mangez un beignet ?

Tish se mit à sourire.

- Je ne cours pas pour maigrir, mais pour oublier.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Mes mauvaises idées et mes mauvaises pensées. Il y en a qui prie, moi je cours.

- Pour courir 1h, vous deviez en avoir des mauvaises pensées.

- Et vous Lex, quelles sont vos loisirs, vos passions ? demanda-t-elle en changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Moi ? Je fais un peu de sport et je collectionne les belles choses.

- Bien.

Tish se tourna pour demander un verre d'eau à Lana, mais elle n'était plus là. Elle se leva de table.

- Vous permettez Lex que je me serve un verre d'eau ?

- Bien sûr.

Tish se rendit derrière le comptoir. Lex put à loisir détailler son corps de haut en bas. Elle était vraiment sexy. Elle avait un mini-short, une brassière de sport rouge et par dessus un maillot large gris. Rien de plus sportif, mais sur elle c'était particulièrement sexy. Tish revenait vers lui, il devait se ressaisir.

- Vous avez dit que vous aimiez l'Egypte antique. Pourquoi ?

- ça doit être à cause de ma mère. Elle a fait des études d'archéologie et sa période préférée était l'Egypte des grands pharaons. Quand elle était jeune, elle est même allée faire des fouilles en Egypte pour un stage. Je vais vous dire quelque chose que personne ne sait. Même pas mes frères, ni mon père.

Elle se pencha vers Lex et sortit de son maillot une chaîne en or avec un pendentif lui aussi en or.

- Ceci est un ankh1. Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Lex fit oui de la tête.

- Ma mère l'a trouvé en faisant des fouilles sur un ancien temple d'Isis. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne l'a vu la voler. J'espère que je peux vous faire confiance.

- Votre secret sera bien gardé.

Lex était fier de partager ce secret avec elle. Il voulut toucher le pendentif mais Tish l'en empêcha en le remettant dans son maillot.

- Ma mère me l'a donné sur son lit de mort. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut y toucher.

- Je comprends.

Tish finit son beignet sous le regard inquisiteur du milliardaire. Elle se leva pour aller se laver les mains, mais fit tomber sa serviette. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser. Lex crut alors devenir fou. La vision que lui offrait Tish aurait dû être classé interdit au moins de 16 ans. Lui, qui savait parfaitement se contrôler, ne savait plus comment arrêter les pensées qui lui venaient sans arrêt. Tish s'éloigna finalement vers les toilettes. Il pourrait enfin se calmer. Puis une voix attira son attention.

- Je peux vous aider Mr Luthor ? fit Ilario un peu énervé.

- Pardon ? demanda Lex qui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa question, son cerveau marchant toujours au ralenti.

- Je peux vous aider à reluquer ma sœur ? reprit le bel italien en s'asseyant à côté de Lex.

Lex était gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait par le frère de la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes peut-être mon patron, mais si vous faites de la peine ou du mal à ma petite sœur, j'oublierai très vite ce petit détail et je viendrai moi-même vous coller une correction dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie.

Tish réapparut.

- Ilario ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en embrassant son frère.

Ilario comprit alors pourquoi Lex n'avait pu résisté à détailler le corps de sa jeune sœur. La tenue qu'elle portait ne cachait pas grand-chose. Il regarda Lex qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas promener ses yeux sur le corps de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as rien à te mettre sur le dos Tish ! dit-il énervé.

Tish regarda son frère bizarrement. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait à redire sur sa tenue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tenue ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda ses habits en se tournant devant les 2 hommes. Ses mouvements mettaient encore plus en avant sa jolie poitrine et ses fesses rebondies. Lana et Clark s'étaient rapprochés pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Clark ne put s'empêcher, lui aussi, de détailler les courbes de la jeune femme. Lana fit une remarque à voix haute.

- Clark, arrêtes de baver devant elle ! dit-elle en souriant et en lui tournant le visage vers elle.

Tish se tourna vers Clark et comprit son regard qui en disait long, puis elle se tourna vers Lex et Ilario. Lex avait le même regard que Clark et Ilario paraissait en colère. Calmement, elle prit son sac à dos, sortit son Walkman.

- Franchement, vous me fatiguez les mecs.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ilario.

- Si je m'habille en pantalon, basket, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne qui ne mérite pas qu'on pose les yeux sur elle, dit-elle en mettant son sac à dos et prenant son Walkman, et quand je suis habillée comme çà, j'ai l'impression, à vos regards, que je suis en train de faire le trottoir.

- Ne dis pas çà ! répliqua son frère.

- Peut-être que ça ne te plaît pas d'entendre çà, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Bonne journée habitants de Normalville.

Ilario secoua la tête en regardant sa sœur partir en courant.

A suivre…


	7. La mise à l'épreuve

H  
istoire de paris

Partie 7 : La mise à l'épreuve.

Le week-end parut très long. La tension régnait dans la maison des Cartellini. Tish en voulait à tous les hommes de la Terre, ce qui comprenait son père et ses 3 frères. Lundi, elle retrouva avec joie Lana et Chloé. Ses 2 frères étaient avec elle, mais elle les ignorait le plus possible ainsi que tous les garçons de l'école. Tish parla alors à Lana et Chloé des essais pour le kick-boxing.

- J'espère que vous viendrez me voir en train de mettre une bonne raclée à ces idiots de mâles, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Lana et Chloé rigolèrent et toutes les 3 allèrent en cours de maths. Clark se tourna vers Tony.

- Elle est toujours en colère pour l'histoire de samedi ?

- Oh oui ! Et elle en veut à toute la gent masculine, même moi. Après les cours, on ira voir Tish à ses essais. Croyez-moi vous deux, il va y avoir du spectacle. Je plains ses adversaires, dit-il en rigolant.

**********

A 15h, Tish sortit des vestiaires des filles habillée d'un short, d'un débardeur et d'une brassière. Comme protection, elle avait un casque, une protection pour la poitrine et les tibias et des gants. Dans les gradins, elle vit Lana et Chloé qui lui firent un petit coucou. Elle se dirigea vers l'entraîneur, discuta quelques secondes avec lui et monta sur le ring. Clark, Pete, Dave et Tony arrivèrent quelques secondes après. Ils s'installèrent à côté des filles.

- Elle a déjà commencé ? demanda Tony.

- Non, elle vient de monter sur le ring, fit Chloé qui était à côté de lui.

Tout à coup, un gros bruit se fit entendre derrière les portes de la salle de sport. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant entrer plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes : des élèves, quelques professeurs mais aussi le proviseur adjoint.

- Il semblerait que le kick-boxing ait du succès, dit Dave.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est ta sœur qui attire tous ces gens, fit remarquer Pete.

Tish demanda à l'entraîneur contre qui elle devait se battre.

- Jimmy Walsh, il est le 3ème meilleur boxeur de l'équipe.

- Le 3ème ? s'étonna Tish.

- Remportez ce combat, Melle Cartellini, et peut-être que vous aurez la chance de rencontrer Ronny Marlowe la tête d'affiche.

- Bien, alors dites-lui de s'échauffer, dit Tish en rejoignant un coin du ring.

Le coach se mit à rire doucement devant l'assurance de la jeune fille. Il appela Jimmy.

- Il est bon ? demanda Tony.

- Il n'est pas mauvais, mais il n'est que le 3ème de l'équipe, expliqua Pete qui était le journaliste de la rubrique sport de la Torche.

Le prof alla au milieu du ring et demanda aux 2 adversaires de s'approcher.

- Bon, le match se déroulera en 5 rounds de 50s chacun. Vous connaissez les règles ?

Les 2 jeunes hochèrent la tête.

- Vos gants.

Ils se touchèrent les gants et commencèrent le combat au son de la cloche.

- C'est parti, dit Dave.

Les premiers coups ne firent que brasser l'air. Les adversaires s'étudiaient. Tish, ayant marre de ce petit jeu, décida d'attaquer franchement. Elle fonça sur Jimmy et l'asséna de coups de poing et de coups de pied. Il se retrouver coincer dans les cordes. Elle commençait le massacre lorsque la fin du round sonna. Tish rejoignit son coin et reprit sa respiration. Jimmy était légèrement sonné.

- Ouch, j'ai mal pour lui, fit Clark.

- Et ce n'est que le début, dit Tony en souriant.

Tish remit son protège-dents et rejoignit son adversaire. 2nd round. Tish laissa venir le jeune garçon. Lex entra dans la salle de sport et s'assit à côté de Clark.

- Lex, tu as pu venir.

- Ton message a éveillé ma curiosité, Clark.

Il regarda le ring et vit Tish harnachée comme une guerrière.

- Alors comment ça se présente ?

- Très bien, répondit Tony.

A peine avait-il dit çà que Jimmy était au sol. L'entraîneur, Mr Kowalski, s'approcha du jeune homme sonné et fit le compte.

- 1…2…3…4…

Jimmy se releva et s'approcha de Tish. Il lui envoya 2 bons coups de poing, mais fut arrêter par le gong. Chacun retourna dans son coin. Mr Kowalski appela un jeune homme à la carrure d'athlète. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des garçons. Le combat reprit de plus bel. A la fin des 5 rounds, le coach se tourna vers les garçons de l'équipe de kick-boxing qui comptaient les points, puis leva le bras de Tish en signe de victoire. Les spectateurs l'acclamèrent. Elle sauta de joie et prit son adversaire dans ses bras pour le féliciter de sa combativité.

- Et bien, si à chaque fin de combat, tu prends ton adversaire dans les bras, je veux bien être ton adversaire attitré, dit le jeune homme.

- Ben, je m'en veux de t'avoir battu devant ton école et tu as l'air de quelqu'un de très sympa, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis content que tu viennes t'entraîner avec nous.

- Merci.

Elle regarda alors les tribunes. Elle vit Lana et Chloé lui faisant de grands signes. Ses 2 frères étaient là aussi à la féliciter. Avec étonnement, elle vit Lex à côté de Clark. Il lui souriait et l'applaudissait. Mr Kowalski s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu veux toujours rencontrer notre numéro 1 ?

- Bien sûr, coach.

- Allez chercher Ronny dans les vestiaires, ordonna le professeur.

Quelques secondes après, le fameux Ronny entra dans la salle. Dans les gradins, un murmure se fit entendre.

- Tu peux encore renoncer, lui dit l'entraîneur.

Tish détailla son future adversaire. Elle était grande, mais lui était encore plus grand qu'elle : environ 1m85. Il avait des épaules larges, des muscles en béton. Ce n'était pas une demie portion.

- Non, je tente le coup, dit-elle.

- C'est pas vrai, il va la faire combattre avec Ronny dit "Gants d'acier", s'écria Pete.

La bande regarda le jeune homme sur le ring.

- Ouh là là ! Elle va se faire massacrer ! fit Dave. C'est une vraie armoire à glace.

Ronny monta sur le ring. Mr Kowalski s'approcha de lui.

- Vas-y doucement ok ? Elle est douée mais ne l'achève pas.

- Bien, coach, fit Ronny en regardant fixement la jeune fille.

- Bien. Le combat se déroulera en 3 rounds de 50s.

- 3 rounds ? s'étonna Tish.

- Oui, 3 rounds. Je ne rappelle pas les règles.

Les 2 adversaires se touchèrent les gants. La cloche sonna et le combat commença.

- Au moins, le coach a diminué le nombre de rounds, dit Clark.

- Oui, mais face à ce gars, même 3 rounds vont être durs pour Tish de tenir, fit Lex légèrement inquiet.

- Serait-ce de l'inquiétude dans ta voix ? demanda Clark.

Lex préféra ne pas répondre et regarda le ring.

- Alors, Trésor, comme çà tu voulais m'affronter.

- Hé ! J'ai un prénom !

Tish attaqua la première. Chaque coup fut esquivé facilement par le jeune garçon. Il était contre les cordes. Tish allait lui donner un coup dans les côtes, mais Ronny s'écarta vivement. Prise dans son élan, Tish tomba dans les cordes. Il se mit à rire.

- Et c'est quoi ton prénom ? demanda-t-il comme s'ils discutaient tous les 2 autour d'un café.

Tish se retourna pour le voir.

- Tish.

Le gong retentit et chacun retourna dans son coin.

- Il va en faire qu'une bouchée, se lamenta Tony.

2nd round. Les 2 jeunes se rapprochèrent du milieu du ring.

- J'ai réfléchi, je préfère t'appeler Trésor.

- Même pas dans tes rêves !

Tish partit à l'assaut de Ronny. Il se protégea, la laissant s'approcher plus de lui. Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, il attaqua à son tour. Un coup de poing dans le ventre et un autre dans les côtes. Tish recula sous les coups en grimaçant. Le public se mit à l'encourager.

- Je vois que tu as ton fan club. Ça te dirait que l'on corse le combat ?

- Comment çà ?

- Je te défie de gagner ce combat. Si tu perds, tu sors avec moi ce soir.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tish en baissant sa garde.

Ronny en profita pour lui envoyer quelques coups et la fit reculer dans les cordes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'énerva Tony. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de baisser sa garde ?

Tish se reprit tout de suite.

- D'accord ! dit-elle.

Elle repartit à la charge. Elle l'atteignit plusieurs fois et lui donna un coup de pied. Ronny lui attrapa la jambe et la frappa au ventre. Sentant qu'elle allait tomber, elle s'agrippa à lui. Il se mit à sourire.

- Tu es pressée à ce point d'être dans mes bras ?

Elle grogna et le repoussa brusquement. Le gong retentit arrêtant le 2nd round.

- A moins qu'elle le mette K.O., ce qui m'étonnerait, elle a perdu, soupira Tony.

Le dernier round reprit. Le public encouragea de nouveau Tish. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de perdre. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle gagne. D'entrée du round, elle attaqua, mais peu de coups atteignirent leur but. Elle devait se l'avouer : il était très fort.

- Juste une chose. Si je gagne, tous mes désirs seront des ordres, Trésor.

En colère, Tish recommença à l'attaquer et le frappa fortement dans les côtes. Ronny recula d'un pas sous le coup et riposta d'une magnifique droite au visage de Tish. Elle tomba dans les cordes, puis sur les fesses. Ronny leva les bras en signe de victoire. Le gong sonna. Tony courut vers le ring. Le coach s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- ça va ?

- Oui, à part que j'ai perdu et que je vais avoir un beau bleu, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il rigola et l'aida à se relever. Tony arriva à côté du ring.

- ça va Tish ?

- ça va Tony.

Le coach attrapa le bras de Tish et celui de Ronny et leva le bras du vainqueur. Tish enleva ses gants et serra la main du jeune homme.

- Bravo. Tu es un bon boxeur.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas ma seule spécialité, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Comprenant son sous-entendu, elle voulut retirer sa main mais il la maintenait fermement.

- C'est ton petit ami ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Tony ? C'est mon frère.

- Tant mieux.

Il lâcha sa main et partit vers le vestiaire. Tish le regardait abasourdie par son attitude. Elle descendit du ring, enleva son casque et fut accueillie par 2 furies. Lana et Chloé la félicitèrent par de grandes embrassades.

- Merci les filles, dit-elle.

- Tish, bravo. Vous allez avoir un magnifique coquard, fit Lex en s'approchant à son tour avec les garçons.

- Si seulement j'allais avoir qu'un coquard. Alors comme çà, vous êtes venu Lex.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu un étrange message sur mon répondeur de la part de Clark et j'ai voulu voir de mes propres yeux, dit-il en souriant.

- Bon, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir soutenu. Mr Kowalski est d'accord pour que je m'entraîne avec les garçons. Je vais à la douche, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

A suivre…


	8. Le gage

Histoire de paris

Partie 8 : Le gage.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tish sortit des vestiaires, les cheveux tous mouillés, et rejoignit ses amis.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils allaient partir quand ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler.

- Trésor ! Trésor !

Tish savait que c'était Ronny.

- Allons-y, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Ronny l'attrapa par le bras.

- Trésor !

Elle se tourna vers lui. Les autres étaient étonnés par la familiarité du garçon.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un prénom.

- Oui, mais Trésor te va tellement mieux.

Lex était jaloux de voir ce garçon draguer ouvertement Tish.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Le coach m'a demandé de t'amener de la crème pour ton œil.

- J'en ai chez moi. C'est bon.

- Il vaut mieux le mettre tout de suite, dit-il en lui montrant la pommade.

- D'accord, donne la moi que je m'en mette.

- Non, c'est moi qui te le mets, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ?!

Lex était énervé par l'attitude sans gêne du garçon et les 2 frères ne l'aimaient pas plus. Ronny étala la pommade sur la pommette et près de l'œil de la jeune fille.

- Aïe !

- Désolé, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais douillette, Trésor.

Il finissait de lui appliquer la pommade.

- Au fait, je vais te chercher à 19h ce soir.

Il referma le tube et la regarda intensément. Le groupe était étonné par ce rendez-vous.

- Ok, murmura-t-elle.

Elle allait partir quand il la rattrapa.

- Une dernière chose. Mets une jupe ou une robe, lui dit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

- Il se prend pour qui ce macho de bas étage, s'énerva Tony.

Tish le tira par le bras, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elle l'entraîna avec elle dehors, suivie par les autres.

- Dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu as un rendez-vous avec un gars comme çà ! s'écria Tony.

Tout le monde suivait la conversation avec intérêt, surtout Lex.

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu non plus, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Comment çà "tu ne l'as pas voulu non plus" ?

- Il m'a défié et j'ai pas pu résister, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé dans son piège ?! Il t'a défié de le battre c'est çà ?

- Oui, c'est çà ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tant pis pour moi, dit-elle en s'énervant à son tour. Et puis tu as peur de quoi ?

- Je sais à quoi pense ce genre de mecs quand il sort avec une fille.

- Et à quoi cher frère ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! dit-il en n'osant pas prononcer clairement ses pensées. Les gars, aidez-moi ! supplia-t-il en se tournant vers les garçons.

- De toute façon, je suis obligée. J'ai perdu mon pari. Le sujet est clos.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda nonchalamment Lex.

- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi Lex !

- Réponds à sa question ! dit Tony.

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est lui qui décide.

- Vous entendez çà ? Elle ne sait rien à propos de cette soirée.

Son frère continua à crier sur le chemin du retour et Tish le laissa s'égosiller.

**********

A 18h59, Tish se regarda dans la glace de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus habillée. Elle avait une chemise blanche avec un pull sans manche, une jupe longue mais fendue sur les côtés jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Elle avait ses longs cheveux noirs relevés en un strict chignon. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était habillée pour aguicher les garçons. Elle faisait limite femme d'affaires. La sonnette retentit. Ça y était, le calvaire allait commencer. Elle décida de ne pas descendre tout de suite.

**********

En bas, Mr Cartellini ouvrit la porte. Il était bien curieux de voir qui était le garçon qui voulait sortir avec sa fille. Devant lui se tenait un grand gaillard à l'allure athlétique. Il devait avouer qu'il était loi d'être un laideron. Le jeune homme était brun aux yeux bleus, habillé à la mode mais très chic.

- Entre mon garçon, lui dit Mr Cartellini. Tish est en train de se préparer.

Il amena le garçon dans le salon où étaient déjà assis les 3 frères qui le regardèrent de la tête aux pieds avec méfiance.

- Assois-toi.

- Merci, Mr Cartellini.

- Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ronny Marlowe, Mr.

- En quelle classe es-tu ?

- En dernière année.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

Ronny se mit à rire.

- Je me suis battu avec votre fille.

- Ah çà ! J'aurai dû m'en douter.

- Je fais partie de l'équipe de kick-boxing et nous avons combattu ensemble.

Ilario prit soudain la parole.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ?

- Je l'amène au cinéma et après on ira manger une glace au Talon.

Le père se leva du canapé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Tish ! Ton petit ami est là !

En entendant ces mots, les 3 frères jetèrent un regard noir à Ronny qui, pour une fois, ne faisait pas le malin.

A suivre…


	9. La soirée tant redoutée

Histoire de paris

Partie 9 : La soirée tant redoutée.

_"Mon petit ami ? Mais ça va pas sa tête ! Bon, faut que j'y aille, sinon dans 2 min il me mariera avec lui !!"_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller !! Elle prit une grande respiration et se leva de son lit. Elle descendit en vitesse de l'étage et trouva Ronny dans le salon avec tout le monde. Lorsque Ronny la vit, son cœur faillit rater un battement. Elle n'avait rien d'aguichant, mais elle était encore plus belle que cet après-midi. Tout le monde était bouche bée devant la jeune fille. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vue aussi féminine, aussi jolie, aussi…sexy. Sexy était le mot adéquat, pensèrent les 3 frères. Tish était un peu mal à l'aise face à ces regards. Elle attrapa alors Ronny par le bras.

- Allez, on y va. Finissons-en avec cette fichue soirée.

Elle le tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Bonsoir à tous !

Ronny n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir, qu'elle l'avait déjà amené dehors.

- Alors pressée Trésor ?

- Oui, pressée d'en terminer, souffla-t-elle pendant qu'il lui ouvrait la portière de la voiture. Alors c'est quoi le programme ?

- Il passe "Hantise" au ciné et après on ira au Talon.

- Comme tu veux, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ronny s'arrêta au feu rouge, lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

- Exact puisque ce soir mes désirs sont des ordres.

- Ok, mais rêve pas trop quand même, car mes frères se feraient un vrai plaisir de me venger.

- Oh ! çà, je le sais. J'ai vu leur regard ce soir.

Il redémarra et se dirigea vers le cinéma. Ils firent la queue pour acheter leur place. Ronny voyait que Tish était tendue. Il se mit à lui faire un massage et lui parla à l'oreille.

- Détends-toi, Trésor ! Tu sors avec le plus beau mec du lycée, tu devrais en profiter.

Tish se mit à rire.

- La modestie ne t'écorche pas la bouche à toi !!

- Je ne dis que la vérité, dit-il en plaçant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis désolé pour le coquard.

- Encore heureux que tu sois désolé, dit-elle ironiquement.

Tish avait essayé de camoufler ce fameux coquard, mais il était là et il avait bien l'intention d'y rester quelque temps.

- Non, en fait je ne suis pas désolé.

Elle se tourna vers lui étonnée.

- Quoi ?

- Grâce à lui, j'ai pu touché ta peau douce.

Il essaya de l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais au dernier moment elle tourna la tête et le baiser se termina sur sa joue. Ronny la prit quand même dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

**********

Dans le cinéma, Ronny tenta de nouveau de l'embrasser pendant les réclames.

- Ecoute Ronny, n'insiste pas !

- Tu oublies notre contrat, tous mes désirs sont des ordres.

- 3 de tes désirs ne se feront pas : 1ère : Ta bouche ne touchera pas ma bouche, 2ème : Ta langue ne jouera pas avec ma langue et 3ème : Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

- Tu m'ôtes les 3 choses les plus amusantes. Ça ne fait rien, on s'amusera autrement, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Le film commença ainsi que les tentatives de Ronny pour faire succomber Tish à son charme. Il l'embrassa l'oreille puis la joue. Tish lui tourna la tête vers l'écran.

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui a payé les places, alors regarde le film.

- Ok, dit-il en soupirant.

Au milieu du film, une scène fit sursauter Tish. Ronny s'approcha d'elle, rigola doucement et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Enfin, tu as peur, dit-il doucement.

Sa main caressait sa cuisse et passa sous sa jupe.

- Oui, j'ai peur, dit-elle en lui prenant la main baladeuse.

Au moins en gardant sa main, elle pourrait contrôler la situation.

**********

Sachant que Tish et son Roméo de pacotille devaient aller au Talon, Ilario, Dave et Tony s'y rendirent eux aussi. Ils trouvèrent à la table habituelle Clark, Chloé, Pete et Lex. Lana travaillait un peu plus loin.

- Il y a de la place pour 3 âmes perdues ? demanda Tony.

- Pourquoi perdues ? demanda Chloé au beau jeune homme à côté d'elle.

- A cause de Tish, grogna l'aîné.

- Salut les garçons, dit joyeusement Lana. Ouh là là ! Vous en faites une tête. Que voulez-vous prendre pour vous remonter le moral ?

- Alors moi ça sera un café noir, dit Ilario.

- Moi, un coca, fit Dave.

- Et moi un banana split.

Chloé se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Tony.

- T'es comme les filles. Quand tu déprimes, tu manges !

- Tu veux que je te prouve que je ne suis pas une fille, lui dit-il avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

Chloé ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux devant son regard intense.

- Bravo !! s'écria Clark. Tu es le premier à réussir à lui clouer le bec, Tony.

Tout le monde rigola. Lana partit chercher la commande.

- Alors comment elle était pour aller au rendez-vous ? demanda Chloé.

- Elle nous avait dit qu'elle mettrait des vêtements très sages et sobres, mais je dois dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sexy malgré tout le tissu qu'elle a sur elle.

Tony et Dave approuvèrent de la tête.

- Normalement, vous la verrez. Il veut l'emmener ici après le ciné, dit Ilario.

**********

En sortant du ciné, Tish et Ronny se dirigèrent vers le Talon à pieds. Ronny avait toujours un bras autour de cou de Tish. En entrant dans le café, Tish cherchait une table discrète quand il la tira par la main.

- Hé ! Regarde là-bas ! Y a tes frères avec les journalistes de la Torche et…Lex Luthor ! Tu connais Lex Luthor ?

- Oui. Restons dans notre coin.

- Trop tard, ils nous ont vu. En plus comme çà, tes frères verront que je ne t'ai pas mangé, même si j'en ai envie, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Ok, mais ne dit rien de stupide alors, supplia-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table.

- Salut les gars ! Bonne soirée ? demanda Ronny.

- Ouais et vous ? demanda Tony qui regardait méchamment ce bras qui était autour des épaules de sa sœur.

- Bonne soirée, répondit-il en se plaçant derrière Tish et la serrant contre lui.

Lex fulminait intérieurement, mais en voyant le visage rempli de désespoir et le soupir de Tish, il se mit à sourire. Ce Ronny ne plaisait pas du tout à Tish.

- Et le film ? demanda Dave.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu suivre le film, dit-il tout naturellement.

Tish lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! Doucement Trésor. Je rigolais les gars. Malheureusement, votre sœur a tout fait pour que je ne m'occupe que du film.

Lex détailla longuement la tenue de Tish. Oui, elle était merveilleuse.

- Vous allez bien, Tish ? demanda ce dernier.

La question du milliardaire étonna tout le monde.

- Oui, ça va, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Avec moi, elle ne peut que bien aller, dit Ronny ironiquement.

Tish leva les yeux au ciel. Les autres sourirent à la vue de son geste. Elle sortit de ses bras et le tira vers une table.

- Allez, viens. Tu as assez dit de stupidité comme çà. Finissons-en avec cette soirée.

- Salut, eut juste le temps de dire Ronny.

Tout le monde regarda partir ce couple atypique.

- J'en connais un qui va avoir le cœur brisé, dit Chloé.

Ils la regardèrent bizarrement.

- Je parle de Ronny. Faut ouvrir les yeux les mecs. Il est dingue d'elle et elle, elle ne le supporte pas.

**********

- Salut Tish ! Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Lana qui venait prendre la commande.

- Oui. Alors je vais prendre un thé glacé.

- Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? demanda Ronny.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Un café pour moi et amène 2 brownies, dit-il à Lana.

- Je t'ai dit…

- 2 brownies, coupa Ronny.

Lana hocha la tête.

- On n'a pas le temps de manger, je dois être chez moi à 22h30.

- Il n'est que 22h05 et on est à 5 min en voiture de chez toi.

- Plutôt 10 min.

- Laisse toi aller Trésor ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop tendue. D'ailleurs, tu devrais enlever ton chignon. Tu es plus jolie les cheveux détachés.

- Je suis trop feignante pour le faire.

- Alors je vais te le faire.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Tish.

Ronny se leva et commença à lui enlever le chignon.

- Tu ne veux pas te rasseoir ?

- Non, je suis bien là. Pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Oui, tout le monde, même la table de tes frères.

Après avoir enlevé toutes les épingles et l'élastique, Ronny passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer. Il s'accroupit à côté de la chaise de Tish, prit une mèche de cheveux dans sa main et l'embrassa.

- Tes cheveux sentent très bon, lui dit-il amoureusement.

- Assied toi s'il te plaît.

En se levant, il tenta de nouveau de prendre possession de ses lèvres, mais il rencontra la main de Tish.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : Oublie cette idée !!!

Elle le dit tellement fort que tout le café l'entendit. Elle se leva et alla au comptoir voir Lana.

**********

A la table de nos héros, tout le monde avait arrêté de parler pour regarder le manège du cavalier de Tish. Quand Lex vit le jeune homme passer sa main dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, il avait envie lui aussi d'y passer ses doigts. Tony allait se lever pour casser la figure à ce Ronny quand il avait tenté d'embrasser sa sœur, mais il se calma et rigola en voyant la réaction de celle-ci et en entendant ses paroles.

- C'est bien sœurette, dit-il.

- La pauvre, elle a dû subir ses assauts toute la soirée, dit Chloé.

Lex, à cette pensée, sentit la colère monter.

**********

Tish s'assit au comptoir.

- ça va ? demanda Lana.

- Oh ! Je sens que je vais le tuer.

- Tu n'es pas la seule. Si tu veux de l'aide, je connais 4 chevaliers servants prêts à t'aider.

Tish regarda avec étonnement Lana.

- 4 ? C'est qui le 4ème ?

- Le beau Lex.

- Lex, répéta-t-elle en rougissant.

- Donc, je ne me trompais pas, tu es attiré par notre milliardaire, dit Lana en souriant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Tu sais, Tish, je crois que tu lui plais beaucoup.

- Moi, je crois que tu te trompes, dit-elle en soupirant.

Tish se leva et rejoignit sa table.

**********

- Tes ardeurs sont calmées ?

- Oui, mais maintenant que tu es là, elles reviennent de plus belles, ronronna-t-il.

Lana apporta le thé glacé, le café et les brownies. Ronny commença à faire du pied à Tish, mais celui-ci continua à monter le long de son mollet puis de sa cuisse. Tish se leva alors brusquement et renversa son thé.

- Oh mon dieu !

Ronny, lui, rigolait. Tish prit des serviettes pour essuyer la table. Lana arriva avec une éponge. Ronny voulut nettoyer Tish mais celle-ci l'en dissuada.

- Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi ! cria-t-elle.

Ronny souriait toujours.

- ça me fait penser à notre première rencontre.

- Notre première rencontre ?

Tish le regarda attentivement.

- C'est…c'est toi qui…

- Oui, c'est moi. Depuis que tu m'as frappé, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.

Enervée, elle le regardait sans rien dire.

- Ecoute, je veux que tu me ramènes.

- Non, on n'a pas mangé…

- Je m'en fiche. C'est moi qui paie. Tiens Lana.

Puis elle prit Ronny par le bras et passa devant la table de ses frères sans les regarder. Ronny les salua vite fait.

- Ouh, il a dû dépasser les bornes, fit remarquer Dave.

**********

Dehors, Tish marchait le plus vite possible vers la voiture. Ronny la suivait de près. Arrivée à la voiture, elle attendit qu'il ouvre la portière.

- Tu sais que tu es jolie ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers Ronny. Il se rapprocha de Tish, la plaqua contre sa voiture.

- Ecoute Trésor, je t'ai dans la peau !

- Ronny, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je ne t'aime pas !!!

Ronny baissa la tête. Elle eut des remords. Elle avait peut-être été un peu fort.

- Ecoute Ronny, tu es un gentil garçon. Tu es beau, fort, amusant même si tu es un peu arrogant. Tu trouveras sans problème une copine.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Je te voulais toi, dit-il d'une voix de petit garçon.

- Tu en trouveras plein des comme moi.

Ronny resserra Tish contre lui. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ronny…

Il lui prit la bouche. Sa langue explora sans s'arrêter la bouche de la jeune fille. Tish essaya de s'écarter, mais il se plaqua encore plus contre elle. Avec une main, il emprisonna ses poignets et de l'autre, il explorait son corps sans gêne. Elle réussit à enlever sa bouche de celle de Ronny. La main du garçon était passée sous le pull et la chemise. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de sa poitrine.

- Arrête Ronny.

- Et tu vas faire quoi si je n'arrête pas ? La rue est vide, personne ne va t'entendre. De plus, tu es incapable de te défendre. Souviens toi de la raclée que je t'ai mis cet après-midi.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche. Elle le frappa dans ses parties intimes. Il la lâcha et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Tish s'écarta de lui.

- Ne m'approche plus !! Tu m'entends !! cria-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant et en pleurant.

**********

Au Talon, quelques minutes après le départ du couple, Lex se leva de sa chaise.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Nous, on va attendre un peu, répondit Ilario. J'ai pas trop envie de croiser l'autre.

- Bonne soirée, fit Lex.

Tout le monde le salua et Lex se rendit à sa voiture.

A suivre…


	10. Le sauveur

Histoire de paris

Partie 10 : Le sauveur.

Tish pleurait toujours. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait, mais elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ce monstre. Elle entendit une voiture arriver près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête mais ne vit que 2 phares. Elle accéléra le pas. La voiture s'arrêta. Elle entendit une portière claquée et des pas derrière elle. Elle se mit à courir.

- Tish !

Deux mains l'agrippèrent et la tournèrent.

- Lâche-moi, sale pervers ! Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en pleurant.

- Tish ! Calme toi! C'est moi, Lex. Calme toi.

Tish arrêta de s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux.

- Lex ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en la berçant.

- Promets moi que tu ne diras rien à mes frères, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Lex l'embrassa sur le front pour la réconforter.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Je…je lui ai dit non…je lui ai dit non…

- Calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il a encore…voulu m'embrasser…Alors je…je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas et…je l'ai repoussé. J'ai…j'ai cru qu'il pleurait…Je suis si stupide.

Tish se remit à pleurer.

- Chut…Viens avec moi.

Lex l'emmena un peu plus loin vers un banc où ils s'assirent.

- Continue, demanda-t-il doucement.

Tish prit sa tête entre ses mains. Lex lui caressa le dos.

- Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter…Quelle idiote…Il a commencé à…

- A quoi ? demanda Lex sentant la colère monter en lui.

- A m'embrasser dans le cou…Je lui ai dit d'arrêter…Je le lui ai dit…

Tish leva les yeux vers Lex.

- Tu me crois hein ?

Il avait le cœur serré de voir ce joli visage souillé de larmes.

- Oui, je te crois.

- Il m'a plaqué contre sa voiture…et sa bouche…et ses mains…Je l'ai frappé et je me suis enfouie…

Lex la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Il a mis ses mains sous sa chemise…Il a mis ses mains sales sur moi, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Lex.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

- Je sens son parfum sur moi. Il faut que je me douche.

Elle partit rapidement. Lex la rattrapa.

- Attends ! Calme toi.

- Il faut que j'enlève ses habits.

Elle était comme hystérique.

- Viens, tu vas pouvoir te changer.

Lex l'amena à la voiture. Epuisée par les pleurs, elle s'endormit dans la voiture du milliardaire. Il gara sa voiture devant le manoir des Luthor. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé de son salon. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone.

- Mr Cartellini ? C'est Lex Luthor à l'appareil.

- Mr Luthor ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je voulais vous dire que votre fille est chez moi. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Chez vous ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Son ami a eu un problème de voiture près de chez moi et le temps de réparer votre fille s'est endormie sur mon canapé. Je ne veux pas la déranger.

- Cela ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je vous la ramène demain matin avant qu'elle aille au lycée.

- Bien, Mr Luthor. Merci de me prévenir.

- Bonne nuit !

Lex raccrocha et s'assit sur le canapé. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux de Tish. Au contact des doigts de Lex, elle bougea et se releva. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé.

Lex secoua la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- Une douche ! Il me faut une douche !

- Viens, je vais t'amener à la salle de bains.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena à l'étage.

- Tu as tout ce que tu veux là. Je vais te chercher des habits.

Lorsque Lex fut parti, Tish enleva rapidement ses habits et se plaça sous la douche. Elle vit alors ses poignets meurtris et son ventre où apparaissaient petit à petit de gros bleus. Elle resta près d'une demi-heure sous le jet de la douche. Quand elle sortit, elle vit un short et un t-shirt poser sur une commode. En se regardant dans la glace, elle vit un énorme suçon. Dégoûtée, elle détourna ses yeux de cette vue. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et se trouva dans une chambre avec une grande cheminée. Lex était là assis devant la cheminée à regarder dans le vide. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Il lui sourit timidement.

- ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

La jeune fille se tenait debout, les mains dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il voie ses bleus.

- Allez viens t'asseoir, dit-il en lui montrant la place à côté de lui.

- Je préfère m'asseoir par terre.

Elle s'assit de manière à cacher ses poignets et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière. Lex la regardait attentivement, se demandant comment on pouvait faire autant de mal à des jeunes filles comme Tish. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait çà ?

Tish le regarda.

- Euh…oui, quand il m'a bloqué les poignets, dit-elle en se les frottant.

- Tes poignets ? Moi, je te parlais de cette marque au cou.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Lex prit les mains de la jeune fille et regarda attentivement les bleus.

- Tu as d'autres marques ?

- Euh…oui, quelques griffures et bleus sur le ventre.

- Et dans le dos ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais vérifier.

Sans répondre, Tish tourna le dos à Lex et releva un peu le t-shirt.

- Alors ?

Silence pesant.

- Alors ?! demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

- Tu étais contre sa voiture c'est çà ?

- Oui, pourquoi demandes-tu çà ? s'écria-t-elle en rabaissant son t-shirt.

- Tu as un magnifique bleu qui te traverse le dos.

- Eh bien, ça ira très bien avec le coquard que j'ai déjà, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu devrais porter plainte Tish.

- Non !! protesta-t-elle en se levant. Peut-être que j'ai fait…

- Tu n'as rien fait !! Tout le monde t'a vu au café en train de le repousser.

- J'aurai pas dû accepter son pari. Mon frère me l'avait dit qu'un jour ça tournerait mal.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un de bien. Allez, viens, je vais t'amener au lit.

Il l'accompagna à la chambre d'à côté.

- Et pour mon père ?

- Je l'ai appelé. Je lui ai dit que tu avais eu un problème de voiture près de chez moi et que tu étais endormie sur mon canapé.

- Merci, Lex.

Lex défit le lit.

- Allez au lit jeune demoiselle.

Il allait partir mais sa main fut retenue.

- Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, s'il te plaît.

Lex s'allongea alors à côté de Tish et elle lui prit la main. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait. Ses nerfs doivent lâcher, pensa-t-il. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il sentit que sa main était libre. Il se leva doucement, l'embrassa sur le front et alla dans sa chambre.

**********

Vers 3h du matin, Tish se réveilla en sursaut. Elle respirait difficilement et était en sueurs. Le visage de Ronny la hantait. Elle devait se rafraîchir. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'à côté où était située la salle de bains. Elle fit couler de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna.

- Lex ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je ne pensais pas que tu entendrais.

- C'est la salle de bains de ma chambre. Tu vas bien ?

Elle se remit de l'eau sur le visage. Lex lui tendit une serviette.

- Merci. Il est quelle heure ?

- Il va être 3h.

- D'habitude quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais dans le lit de mon frère, mais là il est un peu loin, dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle posa la serviette, puis regarda l'homme qui était devant elle, torse nu habillé juste d'un bas de pyjama. Elle baissa alors la tête comme le ferait une enfant.

- Si j'osais, je te demanderai si je peux…

- Oui, tu peux, la coupa Lex.

Etonnée, Tish releva la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux venir dormir avec moi. Allez, viens. Il ne nous reste plus que 3h de sommeil, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux en silence dans le grand lit.

- Je peux te prendre la main ? Je suis désolée d'être aussi pénible, mais j'ai besoin de contact pour me sentir mieux.

Lex lui donna la main et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

**********

- Debout Lex ! fit une voix masculine apparemment pressée.

L'homme alluma la lumière de la table de nuit. Lex était allongé sur le dos et Tish avait posé sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Lex !! cria l'homme en lui tapant l'épaule.

Les 2 jeunes bougèrent et Lex ouvrit les yeux.

- Papa ??

- Oui, Lex, c'est moi ton père. Apparemment tu n'as pas passé une nuit de tout repos.

- çà, tu peux le dire, dit Lex en se frottant les yeux.

Lionel Luthor se mit à rire. Lex regarda ce qui pesait sur son torse et comprit pourquoi son père rigolait.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais de tes nuits. Lève-toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Lex se leva et murmura à Tish de se rendormir. Il sortit de la chambre suivie de son père.

- Que viens-tu faire ici à 4h30 ?

- Charmante jeune fille, un peu jeune à mon goût, mais charmante !

- Papa !!

- Oui, tu as "oublié" de m'envoyer le dossier de l'usine d'engrais et j'en ai besoin pour une réunion que j'ai à Seattle dans 4h.

- Ok.

Lex et Lionel se dirigèrent vers le bureau du jeune homme. Pendant qu'il cherchait le dossier, Luthor père posa des questions.

- Alors qui est-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Tish.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu n'avais pas passé une nuit de tout repos, si tu n'as rien fait avec elle ?

- Elle a eu des problèmes, dit-il en fouillant dans ses tiroirs.

- Son papa n'a pas voulu qu'elle sorte après 22h et tu l'as recueilli en pleurs, ironisa Lionel.

Lex regarda son père avec dédain.

- Non, papa, on a essayé de la violer hier soir et je l'ai recueilli.

Lionel se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- On a failli la violer et elle se retrouve dans ton lit ! Tu trouves çà logique ?

Lex lui balança son dossier sur le bureau.

- Tiens, voilà ton dossier. Tu peux partir maintenant.

- Bien, fils. Mais fais attention à toi. Ne te laisse pas avoir par sa belle tignasse brune.

Lex tenait la porte de son bureau ouverte pour son père.

- Je ne te raccompagne pas. Tu sais où est la porte.

- Oui, fils, retourne t'occuper de ton amie.

Lex remonta dans sa chambre, mais le lit était vide. Il regarda dans la salle de bains : personne. Il alla alors dans la chambre à côté. Elle était là dans le lit, elle lui tournait le dos et faisait des dessins avec sa main sur le matelas.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de dormir avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Lex appréhendait la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Imagine si ça avait été ta petite amie qui nous avait trouvé tout à l'heure.

Il se mit à sourire.

- Tish, regarde moi.

La jeune fille se mit sur le dos.

- Si j'avais eu une petite amie, jamais tu n'aurais dormi dans mon lit. Je t'aurai accompagné dans ta chambre et je serai resté avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.

- D'accord. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

- Si tu veux que je reste, je peux.

- Je veux bien.

Lex s'allongea à côté de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu. Lex, pourquoi toi ?

- Comment çà pourquoi moi ? demanda étonné le jeune homme.

- Mon frère me demande de chanter devant un homme, il te choisit toi, puis je te révèle un secret que personne ne connaît à part moi et ma mère, paix à son âme, et hier soir, celui qui me ramasse à la petite cuillère et me réconforte, c'est encore toi.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être le destin.

- Je te plains alors de devoir croiser mon chemin.

- Moi, je suis content de ce qui s'est passé, enfin sauf pour hier soir bien sûr.

Puis tous les 2 se turent et sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

A suivre…

NDA : Qui a envie d'être sauvé par Lex ? (A part moi lol)




	11. Retour à la réalité

Histoire de paris

Partie 11 : Retour à la réalité.

A 6h10, Lex se réveilla et secoua doucement Tish pour qu'elle se réveille à son tour. Elle s'assit dans le lit et s'étira, puis elle se tourna vers Lex. Elle s'approcha de lui en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Son regard, qui était avant si pétillant et plein de vie, était rempli de gratitude, de tendresse mais surtout de tristesse. Elle l'embrassa près de la bouche et s'écarta rapidement. Lex l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Tish goûta à ses lèvres quelques secondes puis le repoussa gentiment.

- Tu as raison, on devrait attendre un peu, lui dit Lex en l'embrassant sur le front.

Tish le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lex.

Ils s'habillèrent et prirent un petit déjeuner. Lex finissait de se préparer, quand il sentit qu'on lui tapait l'épaule. Il se tourna et vit Tish un peu gênée devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh…tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour cacher mon cou ? Une écharpe ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

Lex la regarda en réfléchissant quelques secondes.

- Porter une écharpe serait trop bizarre par ce temps, mais je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut, dit-il en partant chercher l'objet.

Une minute plus tard, il revint avec un joli foulard en soie et le mit autour du cou de Tish.

- Il est très joli. Comment une de tes petites amies a pu oublié çà chez toi ? En plus, ça doit valoir une fortune ce carré de soie.

- Il n'appartenait pas à une de mes petites amies, mais à ma mère. Tu es la première qui le remets depuis sa…très longtemps.

Lex finissait de bien placer le foulard, pendant que Tish le regardait bouche bée.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas le garder, dit-elle en commençant à défaire ce que Lex venait de faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as besoin de cacher cette marque si tu ne veux pas que ta famille te pose des questions sur ta soirée d'hier, répliqua-t-il en lui prenant ses mains qui tentaient de défaire le nœud du foulard.

- Je ne peux pas. Je sais ce que peut représenter un tel objet pour toi. Dois-je te rappeler que moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, mais tu peux le mettre en me promettant de ne pas l'abîmer.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'abîmer ou non, Lex. Je ne veux pas laisser mon empreint sur un objet qui te rappelle ta mère.

Tish recommença à vouloir enlever le foulard. Lex lui prit alors les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je veux que tu le portes, tu m'entends ? Ma mère est morte soit, mais toi tu es vivante et tu en as besoin, déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as touché que je vais oublier ma mère, Tish. Tu comprends ? J'ai pleins d'autres objets lui appartenant et le plus important, j'ai mes souvenirs qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

Tish, touchée par ses paroles, l'embrassa tendrement. Lex fut agréablement surpris, mais sur son visage on voyait plus la partie "surpris" que la partie "agréablement". Tish s'écarta alors vivement, gênée de ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

- Euh…excuse-moi. Je ne le referai plus. Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle vivement en reculant de quelques pas.

Lex l'attrapa par la main et lui sourit.

- J'espère que tu le referas, avoua-t-il avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

Tish lui répondit par un sourire timide avant d'être de nouveau embrassée par Lex.

**********

La voiture de Lex se gara devant la maison des Cartellini.

- Devant mon père, on fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu parles pour quoi? Pour hier soir ou pour nous ?

- Pour les deux. Pour nous, on attendra un peu avant de lui dire. Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien à mon père, ni à mes frères pour hier ?

- Oui, c'est promis.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Tish descendit de la voiture suivie par Lex. Elle prit sa clé, mais avant qu'elle ait pu la mettre dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Tish, fit son père.

- Bonjour papa ! dit-elle en partant en courant vers sa chambre.

- Mr Luthor, merci de l'avoir ramené.

- Ce n'est rien.

Les 3 frères sortirent de la cuisine et saluèrent le milliardaire.

- Tish, viens remercier Mr Luthor pour t'avoir permis de rester chez lui au lieu de te mettre à la porte de sa maison !!

Comme pour l'autre soir, il y avait un ton de reproche dans la voix de Mr Cartellini. Tish descendit, habillée comme à son habitude : jeans baskets, sauf le haut où elle avait mis un pull large et col roulé. Elle s'approcha de Lex et lui tendit le foulard.

- Je vous remercie pour tout Mr Luthor et navré pour le dérangement.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et gardez-le, il ne va pas avec ma garde-robe. Bon, je vais vous laisser. A la prochaine.

Lex fit un clin d'œil à Tish et sortit de la maison. Son père ferma la porte et se tourna vers sa fille.

- Alors cette soirée ? demanda son père.

- Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, plutôt chiant. Bon, faut que je fasse mon sac.

Tish remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Tony, qui avait remarqué le clin d'œil de Lex, trouva que sa sœur était bizarre. Il monta la voir.

- Tu vas bien ?

Tish se tourna vers son frère. Elle lui sourit mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse.

- Oui.

- Ne me mens pas !

- Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Tony était sceptique.

- Alors comment est la maison de Lex ?

- Grande. Très grande.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

La question fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle n'allait pas dire à son frère qu'elle avait dormi avec Lex. Il en mourrait sur place, cette idée la fit sourire.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lex ? demanda Tony inquiet.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non…enfin pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il impatient.

- On s'est embrassé ce matin et on est ensemble…enfin je crois.

Tony était stupéfait. Sa petite Tish était avec Lex le patron de leur père ! Enfin, il préférait Lex à Ronny.

- Ce qui expliquerait ce cadeau, dit-il en prenant le foulard. Mais tout à l'heure, tu lui as serré la main et tu l'as appelé "Mr Luthor".

- Oui, à cause de papa. Imagine, je passe la nuit chez lui et ce matin, je l'embrasse devant papa. Là tu aurais pu rassembler mes restes et les jeter à la mer.

- Exact, dit Tony en rigolant. Alors comment c'était ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce baiser !

- Euh…tendre, oui je dirais tendre.

- Au fait, Ronny ne t'a pas trop embêté ?

Tish devint livide.

- Euh non, non. Il a compris qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Enfin, je crois.

- Tu es pâle. Ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de manger quelque chose.

Tish prit son sac de cours et descendit à la cuisine suivie de Tony. Elle embrassa ses 2 autres frères et prit une chocolatine ( un pain au chocolat pour les gens du nord  ) qu'elle dévora en 2 secondes.

- Alors ta soirée avec Ronny ? demanda son père.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : rien d'extraordinaire et chiant. Bon il va falloir y aller, les gars, si on ne veut pas rater le bus.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, elle était pressée d'aller au lycée.

**********

Dans le couloir principal, Tish retrouva Chloé.

- Tish ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- ça va. Tu avais l'air très énervé hier soir, quand tu es partie.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle vaguement. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu sortiras avec mon frère ?

- Tony ?

Tish avait trouvé le bon sujet pour faire diversion.

- Et bien quand il me le demandera, dit la blonde en rougissant légèrement.

- T'inquiète pas ! Je vais m'occuper de çà.

- Quoi ? Non, non !

- Tu ne veux pas ? s'étonna Tish.

- Je veux sortir avec lui que s'il le désire vraiment, répondit Chloé.

- Sortir avec qui ? demanda une voix masculine derrière la journaliste.

- Tiens, Tony, quand on parle du loup, fit Tish en souriant. Bon, il faut que je trouve Lana. A tout à l'heure !

- Attends…dit Chloé.

- Alors ? Sortir avec qui ? redemanda Tony en se plaçant devant Chloé.

Chloé était rouge de confusion. Elle regarda le beau jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui était devant elle. Tony fixait la jeune fille dans les yeux. _Allez, Chloé, lance-toi ! Tant pis s'il refuse, tu auras au moins tenté ta chance._

- Euh…avec toi, dit-elle timidement.

- Vendredi soir ça te va ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. A plus !

Chloé partit à la recherche de ses 2 amies.

**********

A l'heure du déjeuner, Tish était à son casier pour récupérer un livre. Elle était en train de fouiller quand elle vit une rose rouge devant elle. Lentement, elle tourna la tête et vit Ronny avec un sourire triste. Instinctivement, elle recula.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Pour m'excuser, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Je croyais avoir été claire hier, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi, dit-elle froidement en cherchant de nouveau son livre.

- S'il te plaît pardonne moi.

- Ok, je te pardonne, maintenant fous le camp !!

Ronny lui mit la rose dans la main. Il allait partir mais se retourna une dernière fois.

- Tu…tu l'as dit à tes frères ?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Il s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Chloé et Lana arrivèrent près de Tish.

- Ronny t'a offert une rose rouge ! Ouh la la !! Serait-il déjà amoureux ? fit Lana.

- J'espère que non, dit froidement Tish.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour retrouver les garçons et manger avec eux. En passant devant une poubelle, Tish y mit la fleur.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu çà ? s'étonna Lana. Si tu ne la voulais pas, tu n'avais qu'à me la donner.

- C'est la seule place qu'elle mérite, répondit Tish mystérieusement.

Les garçons discutaient tranquillement en attendant les filles. Dave vit alors sa petite sœur arrivée avec Lana et Chloé.

- Alors comme çà, Tish, Lex et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde la regarda. Tish se sentit rougir.

- Alors c'était bien un coup de foudre ! dit Chloé en rompant le silence pesant.

- Je ne dirais pas çà, dit Tish.

- Alors comment ça s'est fait ? demanda Lana.

Clark, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En l'espace de peu de temps, ils avaient franchi le pas. Lui avec Lana, il avait mis près de 3 ans pour faire le premier pas.

- Cette chère demoiselle a passé la nuit chez Lex ! dit Tony.

- Tu as passé la nuit chez lui ! s'écria Clark de plus en plus dépité.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !!

- T'inquiète pas, sœurette, je vais leur expliquer. Cet abruti de Ronny a eu une panne près de chez Lex. Du coup, le temps qu'il répare, Tish s'était endormie sur le canapé de Lex. Et ce matin, ils se sont embrassés.

- Oh ! Tony, arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas.

Clark se mit à réfléchir.

- Comment ça se fait que Ronny soit passé vers chez Lex pour te ramener ? interrogea le futur Superman. Lex habite en dehors de la ville.

- Euh…je…je ne sais pas.

La panique se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Dave et Tony regardèrent leur sœur bizarrement.

- Euh…Lana, tu pourras m'aider pour le devoir de maths de lundi, j'ai des trucs que je n'ai pas compris.

Cette phrase ferma le sujet, mais les 2 frères se posaient tout de même des questions.

**********

En sortant des cours, le groupe se rendit au Talon. Lex était déjà là en train de lire le journal. Clark alla vers sa table.

- Salut Lex ! dit Clark avec un grand sourire.

Lex lui rendit son salut et regarda Tish arriver en dernière. La seule place de libre était bien sûr celle à côté de Lex. Elle lui sourit tendrement en s'asseyant. Lex regarda alors ses amis qui le regardaient bizarrement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que le grand Lex Luthor était timide ! dit Chloé.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lex en rigolant.

- Ils savent pour nous, dit timidement Tish.

- Ils savent ! Alors donnons leur ce qu'ils souhaitent.

Lex s'approcha et embrassa tendrement sa petite amie. Tout le monde les applaudit. Tish était gênée, mais elle prit sa revanche.

- A toi Tony ! dit-elle.

Lex put alors voir que ses yeux venaient, l'espace d'un instant, de retrouver son espièglerie.

- Pardon ? rigola Tony.

- Je parie que tu n'es pas capable d'embrasser Chloé ! dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lex à son oreille.

- Rien. Tu vas voir, lui répondit-elle.

- Ok et on parie quoi ?

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! fit Dave.

- Tu récupères ta moto, si tu le fais.

- Ok, dit-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

- Hé ! J'ai pas mon mot à donner ? s'écria Chloé.

- C'est juste un petit baiser, lui dit Tony.

Il prit le visage de Chloé entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Instinctivement, Chloé mit ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ouh ! Ouh ! crièrent les autres.

Tony et Chloé se séparèrent en rigolant.

- J'avais raison, dit Tish. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

Lex l'embrassa alors sur la joue.

- Oui, tu avais raison.

- Pourquoi, moi, j'ai pas le droit à ce genre de pari où on doit embrasser une fille, fit Dave en boudant.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

- Au fait, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas la rose, dit Chloé.

- Quelle rose ? demanda Lex à Tish.

- ça n'a aucune importance, répondit-elle gênée.

- Quelle rose ? demanda Lex à Chloé.

- Euh…celle de Ronny, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être à l'origine d'une dispute entre Lex et Tish.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait çà ? demanda le milliardaire à la jeune italienne.

- Pour…pour s'excuser du comportement d'hier.

Lex l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura :

- Fais attention à lui !! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

Tish lui sourit, se leva et alla aux toilettes.

- Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin, dit Tony. Elle a continuellement de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'elle a, Lex ?

- Non, mentit ce dernier.

- Il n'y aurait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'elle est passée la nuit chez vous ? demanda Dave. Car on se demandait comment ça se faisait que Ronny roulait en dehors de la ville pour ramener Tish chez nous.

- Je suis navré, Dave, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter çà. C'est à votre sœur, expliqua Lex.

Tish revint et prit la main de Lex en s'asseyant.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- De rien, dit Tony.

**********

Plus loin, dans la salle du Talon, Ronny épiait les moindres faits et gestes de Tish. Lorsqu'il la vit embrasser Luthor, il serra très fort les poings et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de vert.

- Tish, tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens !

**********

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, dit Tish.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Lex.

- Oui, je dois m'occuper du repassage de mon père et de la cuisine.

- Je croyais que tu avais des vacances pour le repassage.

- Oui, mais papa veut que ce soit Tish qui lui repasse ses affaires, expliqua Dave.

- C'est un peu macho comme attitude, dit Lex en souriant.

- Il est juste un vrai italien, dit Tish en embrassant Lex. Alors, Tony et Dave, vous rentrez avec moi ?

- Non, moi, j'attends Dylan et Greg de mon équipe d'athlé.

- Et moi, je dois aider Chloé pour un article de la Torche, dit Tony qui tenait toujours la main de la blonde.

- Mouais, si tu le dis, fit Tish en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lana était déjà en train de travailler et Pete était parti depuis près d'une demi-heure.

- Je vais te raccompagner, dit Lex.

Tous les 2 se levèrent. Tish se tourna pour sortir et se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et vit Ronny devant elle. Elle eut un vif mouvement de recul et se heurta à Lex. Celui-ci fut surpris par la réaction de Tish et vit alors la cause de celle-ci. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Les autres regardèrent avec étonnement Tish.

- Salut Trésor ! dit Ronny comme si la veille il ne s'était rien passé.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme çà !

- Fichez lui la paix Marlowe ! s'écria Lex en resserrant son bras sur la taille de Tish.

- Je vois que tu as un garde-du-corps, dit-il en rigolant. Protection très rapprochée, je dirais même. Mais je ne suis pas là pour çà. Mr Kowalski m'a demandé de te dire que le premier entraînement aura lieu demain de 15h30 à 17h. Salut Trésor et à demain à l'entraînement.

Ronny partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lex embrassa Tish sur la tête pour la réconforter. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas bien, son corps entier tremblait.

- Allez, viens. Je te ramène, dit-il.

Lex et Tish s'éloignèrent de la table après avoir salué une dernière fois les autres.

- Je crois que Ronny n'a pas compris que Tish ne voulait pas de lui, fit remarquer Clark.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs je vais le surveiller de près ce petit abruti, dit Tony un peu énervé.

A suivre…


	12. Harcèlement

Histoire de paris

Partie 12 : Harcèlement.

Le lendemain, Tish trouva une enveloppe coincée dans son casier. Sur le devant, il y avait son nom d'écrit. Elle sortit la lettre parfumée et la lit :

" **T**u es la femme de ma vie.

**I**ndifférence, c'est ce que tu ressens pour moi.

**S**incère, c'est ce que je suis.

**H**orrifié est mon sentiment pour ta relation avec Luthor.

**C**ombat, c'est de cette manière que je t'ai connu.

**A**utant qu'attendu, cette soirée m'a déçu.

**R**onny promet de se racheter.

**T**u trouveras en moi ton âme sœur :

**E**ntends mon appel du cœur !

**L**uthor n'est qu'un obstacle facile à éliminer.

**L**ong peut être le chemin,

**I**rrémédiable en est l'issue.

**N**'essaie pas d'échapper à ton destin,

**I**dole de mon cœur blessé et déçu.

R. M."

Tish devint pâle à la lecture de ces mots.

- Tu vas bien, Tish ? demanda Chloé qui venait d'arriver.

- Euh…oui, très bien, dit-elle d'un sourire forcé.

Chloé voyait que son amie mentait et vit qu'elle tenait une lettre qui dégageait une agréable odeur.

- C'est quoi ?

- Euh…rien. Rien du tout.

Tish rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe et balança le tout dans son casier. Chloé comprit que cette lettre était la cause de son trouble. Tish ferma son casier et prit Chloé par le bras pour l'amener en cours.

**********

Après son entraînement de kick-boxing, Tish prenait une douche bien méritée. Ronny avait gardé ses distances malgré ses regards insistants. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Enfin maintenant, elle se relaxait sous le jet de la douche. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'à 2 m de là, Ronny l'épiait justement. Sans remords, il regardait le corps de la jeune fille. Il tenait à la main une enveloppe et une rose.

**********

- Bon, je vais voir si elle a fini, dit Chloé.

Elle entra dans la salle de sport. La salle était vide. Elle vit alors Ronny sortir du vestiaire des filles. Légèrement inquiète, Chloé se précipita dans la salle.

- Tish ? Tish !

- Oui ? Chloé, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tish en mettant une serviette autour d'elle.

- Tu peux me dire ce que faisait Ronny ici et toi dans cette tenue ?

- Ronny ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu, j'étais sous la douche et…

Sur le casier qui était en face des douches, Tish et Chloé virent une lettre et une rose rouge. Chloé attrapa la première la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

- "Mon âme sœur, Luthor salit ton joli petit corps et ta peau douce…

Tish attrapa la lettre avant qu'elle puisse continuer à la lire.

- Laisse moi m'occuper de çà ! s'écria Tish. N'en parles à personne ! Tu m'entends ?! Personne !!

Chloé la regarda bizarrement.

- D'accord, on t'attend dehors.

Chloé sortit du vestiaire. Elle avait promis à Tish de ne rien dire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Elle le dirait à Tony, pas tout de suite mais ce soir quand ils seraient tranquilles tous les deux. Elle rejoignit le groupe. Tony la prit par les épaules.

- Elle arrive, dit-elle simplement.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, elle va bien.

- Non, je parlais de toi.

Chloé lui fit un sourire.

- Très bien.

Mais Clark la connaissait bien, quelque chose tracassait Chloé. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être. Lana regarda son petit ami.

- Tu penses à quoi, Clark ?

- Oh, à rien, dit-il en l'embrassant.

**********

Tish s'était habillée, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du vestiaire. Elle était assise sur un banc, la lettre dans ses mains. Elle n'osait pas la lire. Elle respira profondément et déplia la lettre.

"Mon âme sœur, Luthor salit ton joli petit corps et ta peau douce. Je te promets…"

Elle ferma les yeux et 2 larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Elle mit la lettre dans son sac de sport, et sortit rejoindre le groupe.

**********

Ce soir-là, Tony et Chloé étaient dans la salle de cinéma. Il sentait que Chloé était tendue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chloé ? Depuis cette après-midi, tu es pensive et distante.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire normalement. C'est à propos de ta sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Elle, rien. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je crois que Ronny la harcèle.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Elle me l'aurait dit. Elle me dit toujours tout.

- Tu crois ? Depuis sa sortie avec Ronny, elle est bizarre. Elle a reçu deux lettres aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas lu la première, mais la deuxième commençait par : "Mon âme sœur, Luthor salit ton joli petit corps et ta peau douce". Là, ta sœur m'a enlevé la lettre des yeux. Mais y a pire…

Chloé regarda Tony en se demandant si elle devait continuer. Il avait déjà l'air énervé.

- Continue.

- Je crois que Ronny a espionné ta sœur sous la douche.

Tony prit la main de Chloé. Ses beaux yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

- Je suis désolé pour notre soirée ciné, mais il faut que je tire tout çà au clair !

Tous les 2 se dirigèrent vers le Talon presque en courant. Tony entra dans le café. Tish était là à côté de Lex en train de rire tranquillement avec Lana, Ilario et Pete. Furieux, il s'approcha de la table.

- Tish ! Je veux te parler.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris par le ton de sa voix.

- Si tu veux.

Elle voulut le prendre par le bras, mais Tony était trop en colère et s'écarta d'elle.

**********

- On m'a parlé de lettres, Tish. Je veux tout savoir.

- C'est Chloé qui a cafté ? Ce n'est rien, cette histoire.

- Ce n'est rien, Tish !?! Et Marlowe qui te regarde sous la douche, ce n'est rien peut-être ?

Tish baissa la tête. Son frère lui remonta le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tish, parle-moi. S'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix pleins d'émotions.

Sans comprendre, sa sœur s'était jetée dans ses bras et s'était mise à pleurer.

- Hé ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je t'aime Tony, dit-elle contre son épaule.

- Moi aussi.

- Chloé a un peu exagéré l'histoire des lettres. Il n'y a rien de grave.

- Et pour la douche ?

- ça, je crois que c'est vrai.

- Si je trouve cette ordure, je lui ferai payer.

- Ne dis pas çà, c'est lui qui t'enverra au sol.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au café. Tish récupéra son sac à dos.

- Lex, ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener chez moi ? Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à partager la même table qu'une traître, dit-elle en regardant Chloé.

Cette dernière fut légèrement blessée par la réaction de Tish, mais elle s'y attendait un peu. Lex regardait Tish et Chloé en essayant de comprendre. Ils allaient partir, quand ils entendirent Tony criait.

- Marlowe !!

Tony s'approcha alors furieux du jeune homme, l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Tish et Lex s'étaient rapprochés comme tout le monde présent dans le café.

- Ne t'approche plus de ma sœur !

Marlowe se mit à rire.

- De ta sœur ?

- ça te fait rire ?

Tony lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Marlowe lui décrocha une droite qui envoya le jeune italien au sol. Tish se précipita sur son frère. Il était sonné. Elle se jeta sur Marlowe qui souriait à la vue de sa victime.

- Je vais te tuer !

Clark attrapa Tish avant qu'elle ne se blesse à son tour. Ilario et Dave aidèrent leur frère à se relever. Lex prit Tish des bras de Clark. Notre héros se tourna de nouveau vers Marlowe.

- Je serai toi, je partirai Marlowe.

- Et pourquoi Kent ? Tu veux aussi goûter à mon super crochet ?

- Sors d'ici.

Clark le regarda sans bouger. Ilario, Dave et Pete se joignirent à lui face à Ronny. Ce dernier se mit à sourire et regarda Tish.

- A bientôt Trésor !

Quelques secondes après sa sortie, les discussions reprirent leurs cours dans le café. Tony était appuyé sur Chloé.

- On va rentrer, dit Ilario. Ça serait mieux.

Tony embrassa Chloé.

- Je suis désolé, Chloé, pour cette sortie complètement ratée.

- C'est rien. J'espère que tu te rattraperas ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les 4 Cartellini retournèrent chez eux.

A suivre…

NdA: Désolé pour le poème minable, que j'ai eu du mal à faire. 


	13. Révélations

Histoire de paris

Partie 13 : Révélations.

Le lendemain, Dave était dans le cellier en train de préparer la lessive. Il prit le sac de sport de Tish et sortit ses affaires. Il fit tomber alors un papier. Curieux, il regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il devint blanc et courut dans la salle à manger.

**********

Tish revenait de son jogging. La voiture de Lex était devant sa maison. En entrant, elle l'appela. Elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil du salon. En face de lui se tenaient ses 3 frères sur le canapé.

- Papa est là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, fit Dave.

Devant l'air sombre de son frère, Tish rejoignit Lex.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lui murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais venu te parler de la scène d'hier soir et ton frère m'a dit de rester. Il a rajouté que la conversation allait m'intéresser.

Tish regarda de nouveau Dave intriguée. Celui-ci se leva et se plaça devant tout le monde.

- Voilà, je faisais la lessive et j'ai trouvé çà, dit-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche.

Tony le regarda.

- Et c'est quoi ? Des antisèches ?

- Si ce n'était que çà…ça vient du sac de notre petite sœur.

Le visage de Tish devint livide. Elle se leva brusquement pour lui prendre la feuille.

- Donne moi çà ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Je pense que si, dit Dave en mettant sa main hors de portée de la jeune fille. Et je vais la lire à tout le monde en plus.

- Non ! Non !

Elle commença à frapper son frère. Dave regarda Lex pour lui demander de prendre Tish. Celui-ci la prit par le bras et l'éloigna de son frère.

- Laisse-le parler, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'assit sur ses genoux. Tish mit ses mains sur les oreilles. Lex les lui enleva.

- Tu dois écouter comme nous tous, lui dit-il.

Dave ouvrit la lettre.

- "Mon âme sœur, Luthor salit ton joli petit corps et ta peau douce. Je te promets que je l'empêcherai de te toucher. Tu me reviendras aussi belle et lumineuse qu'une fée. Prends ton mal en patience. Bientôt je viendrai te chercher. Avec tout mon amour, R.M."

Le silence suivit ses dernières paroles. Les hommes sentaient la colère montée. Tish, elle, s'était le désespoir qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle n'osait pas les regarder.

- Tish, tu devrais dire à Lex pour hier, dit Tony.

Lex le regarda surpris, puis se tourna vers Tish.

- Il t'a encore touché ?

- Comment çà "encore" ? demanda Ilario.

Tish ne bougeait plus. Tony s'approcha et essaya de capter son regard.

- Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-il doucement.

Tish se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la salle et commença à leur raconter en leur tournant le dos. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'expression de leur visage une fois son récit fini.

- Mercredi, Ronny a essayé d'abuser de moi.

- Abuser…tu veux dire…dit Tony.

- Oui ! Il a essayé de me violer, dit-elle en élevant la voix.

Elle serrait les poings et pleurait en silence. Tony voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Jeudi, il est venu s'excuser en m'offrant une rose. Je croyais qu'il allait me laisser tranquille. Vendredi matin, j'avais un poème sur mon casier dans le même style que cette lettre. Et après l'entraînement, il m'a regardé sous la douche. C'est Chloé qui l'a vu sortir des vestiaires. Il avait laissé une rose et cette lettre près des douches.

- Et vous étiez au courant Lex ? demanda Ilario sur le point d'exploser.

- C'est lui qui m'a recueilli quand je m'enfuyais. Ne lui en voulez pas de n'avoir rien dit. C'est moi qui ai supplié qu'il se taise.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda Dave.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme une traînée.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre le retour de leur père pour prendre une décision. Contre toute attente, celui-ci, lorsqu'il apprit l'histoire, prit sa fille dans ses bras, geste qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis plus de 2 ans. Tish savoura cet instant de tendresse. Elle avait pensé que son père l'aurait accusé de mentir pour faire parler d'elle, mais non, il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait juste prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Tish ne voulait pas prévenir la police, mais à force de pression de Lex, ses frères et son père, elle céda finalement.

Deux heures plus tard, elle racontait son histoire à un policier soutenue moralement par son père et Tony.

**********

- Bien, Mademoiselle, nous avons pris votre déposition, finit par dire l'inspecteur. Je dois vous dire que vous n'êtes pas la première fille qu'il a agressé.

- Comment çà ? demanda Mr Cartellini.

- L'année dernière, une fille a porté plainte contre lui…

- Et il est dans la nature ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Laissez moi terminer, Mr. La jeune fille a retiré sa plainte. Il avait dû faire pression sur elle. Bon, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous tranquillement. Nous allons l'interpeller et l'interroger.

- Bien, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il mit un bras autour des épaules de sa fille et sortit suivi de Tony.

**********

Cette nuit-là, Tish rejoignit son frère dans son lit.

- Alors, petite sœur ? tu vas bien ?

- Mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Serre-moi fort contre toi.

Tony s'exécuta sans broncher. Lui aussi, il avait besoin du contact de sa sœur. Il avait été lui-même perturbé par son malaise.

- Tu préférerais que ce soit Lex qui te prenne dans ses bras ?

- Non, là, j'ai besoin de mon frère. J'ai besoin de ton amour fraternel.

- Tu sais, Tish, un jour on ne pourra plus faire çà. Et ça va me manquer.

- Tu pourras toujours me prendre dans tes bras.

- Non, je veux parler de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aime ce moment précieux qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime.

- Quand je pense qu'un jour tu n'auras plus besoin de mes bras, ça me fait mal au cœur. D'ailleurs tu n'en as peut-être plus besoin, tu as Lex.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tony ?

Tish alluma la lampe de chevet et se redressa pour regarder son frère. Tony, ce grand gaillard, avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tish les lui essuya.

- Tu m'as blessé, Tish, en racontant ce qui t'était arrivé à Lex et non à moi. Jamais avant tu ne m'avais caché quelque chose.

Tish prit son frère dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine. Je ne le voulais pas. Et puis toi aussi, tu as quelqu'un : Chloé. Je suis moi aussi jalouse.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- En quoi ce n'est pas pareil ? Toi aussi, tu la prendras dans tes bras, enfin peut-être. Si tu arrives à contenir ton sale caractère.

- Hé ! dit-il en la repoussant gentiment. J'ai pas un sale caractère. J'ai le même caractère que toi.

- Puisque l'on est à l'heure des aveux, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Je m'attends au pire.

- Cette nuit que j'ai passé chez Lex, j'ai dormi avec lui.

- Quoi ? Vous…vous avez…

- Non ! Non, j'avais du mal à dormir et je lui ai dit que normalement dans ces moments j'allais voir mon frère. Il m'a proposé de dormir avec lui.

- Il t'a proposé ! dit-il en s'énervant.

- Calme-toi. Nous avons dormi comme nous le faisons tous les deux.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Tu as préféré ses bras aux miens ? demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Tish éteignit la lampe et passa de l'autre côté de son frère. Elle s'allongea et prit la main de Tony pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

- Non, car je voulais mon frère pour me réconforter. Lex est un étranger. Toi seul peux me soulager rien qu'en me touchant. Lex, c'était autre chose. Je l'aime beaucoup, Tony, mais pas comme un frère. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, dit-il en soupirant. Tu es amoureuse et la prochaine fois que tu seras dans son lit, ça ne sera pas pour dormir…Aïe !

- Arrête de dire des trucs comme çà !

Tony rigola pour la première fois de la journée et l'embrassa sur la tête.

**********

Tish sentit quelque chose bouger sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit que les mains de son frère lui caressaient le ventre et une cuisse.

- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Puis elle sentit une bouche dans son cou et un souffle chaud.

- Tony, arrêtes ! Tu es fou ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et 2 mains lui agrippèrent ses poignets.

- Mauvaise pioche, Trésor. C'est moi, ton Ronny.

Ronny s'allongea sur elle et commença à l'embrasser et à la caresser d'une main.

- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi je t'en prie.

Tish essaya de se dégager et pleurait. Ronny lécha ses larmes.

- Oui, supplie-moi ! ça m'excite Trésor.

Sa main remonta la chemise de nuit de Tish et il lui murmura :

- Je vais te faire mienne !

- Non !!!

Tish se réveilla en sursaut. Tony se releva brusquement à son tour.

- Chut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il se recoucha avec Tish blottie contre lui en pleurs.

**********

Dimanche après-midi, la police vint prévenir les Cartellini que Ronny Marlowe avait disparu et qu'ils devaient faire attention.

**********

Le lundi suivant, Tish alla en cours comme si de rien n'était, mais Tony et Dave expliquèrent la situation à Clark, Lana, Chloé et Pete. Ils voulaient qu'ils fassent attention à Tish au cas où Marlowe resurgirait. Tout le monde fut stupéfait par ces révélation sauf chloé qui avait vu la lettre de Ronny. Tous promirent de rester sur leurs gardes.

A suivre…

NDA : Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour le mettre sur le site.


	14. Réapparition

Histoire de paris

Partie 14 : Réapparition.

Mercredi après-midi, Tish s'entraînait avec l'équipe de kick-boxing. A l'échauffement, Jimmy travailla avec elle.

- Tu es au courant que Ronny a disparu ? lui demanda-t-il entre 2 séries de sauts à la corde. Même que la police est à sa recherche.

- Oui, je suis au courant, dit-elle simplement.

Tony et Chloé étaient dans les tribunes pour la surveiller, enfin pour le moment ils se faisaient surtout les yeux doux.

- Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ?

- On peut dire depuis jeudi, répondit-elle en souriant devant le couple.

**********

A la fin de l'entraînement, le coach rassembla tout le monde.

- Puisque Tish s'entraîne avec nous, j'ai inscrit l'équipe dans une compétition mixte. Tish fait maintenant partie à part entière de l'équipe.

Les 6 garçons de l'équipe crièrent de joie et portèrent en triomphe la jeune fille.

- J'invite tout le monde chez moi pour fêter çà ! s'écria Jimmy. Amenez le plus de personnes, même vous coach !

Après quelques exclamations de joie, les garçons se dirigèrent vers les douches. Tish rattrapa Jimmy.

- Hé ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire çà !

- Mais ça me fait plaisir, Tish. Tu es des nôtres maintenant.

Il attrapa Tish par le cou et lui frotta la tête avec son poing.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête !

- Eh bien, Cartellini, tu es bien douillette.

Tish lui tira la langue et se rendit dans le vestiaire des filles.

**********

- Allez Lex ! Viens avec moi à cette soirée ! dit Tish en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Je ne peux pas rater une fête faite en mon honneur !

Tish était dans le bureau de Lex dans le manoir des Luthor.

- S'il te plaît !

- Viens ici ! dit Lex en lui montrant ses genoux.

Tish s'assit sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'aurai préféré que l'on soit tous les 2 pour une fois, dit-il après l'avoir embrassé passionnément.

- Mais tu vas venir avec moi ?

- Oui.

- Génial !

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Lex reprit possession de sa bouche et caressa sa cuisse.

- Tu te sens comment ses derniers temps ?

- Plutôt bien depuis que j'ai appris que Marlowe avait disparu. J'ai encore quelques cauchemars, mais mon frère est là pour me réconforter.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de çà, j'aimerai beaucoup repasser une nuit avec toi.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton paniqué.

- Du calme, je voudrais juste te sentir dans mes bras de nouveau. Je ne te demande rien de plus pour le moment.

- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible.

- Oui, je sais, malheureusement.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Tish s'écarta de lui.

- Allez, viens. J'ai la voiture. Je t'y emmène.

- Ah non ! Jamais aucun Luthor ne s'est fait conduire par sa femme. C'est moi qui t'y amène.

- Tu vois, tu es aussi macho que mon père, mais le pire c'est que toi tu n'es pas italien.

- Continuez comme çà Melle Cartellini et je vais vous punir.

- Et comment allez vous faire Mr Luthor ?

- Je pourrai vous enfermer dans mon manoir et vous faire subir mille tortures à l'aide de mes mains et de mes lèvres.

- Allons-y au lieu de dire des idioties.

Lex embrassa de nouveau Tish.

- ça serait un vrai plaisir pour moi de passer à l'acte.

Tous les 2 sortirent du manoir main dans la main.

**********

On entendait de la musique provenir de la maison de Jimmy Walsh. Lana, Clark, Dave et Ilario étaient déjà là depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Dave avait réussi à traîner son frère à la fête avec beaucoup de mal. Ilario n'avait pas très envie d'aller à une fête d'ados. Tout le monde attendait les deux couples : Lex et Tish, et Tony et Chloé. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée du milliardaire et de sa belle, les 2 journalistes de la Torche débarquèrent à moto. Tony s'approcha de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Alors prête petite sœur pour t'amuser ?

- Oui tout à fait.

Le groupe entra dans la maison. Jimmy les accueillit. Il prit Tish par la main et l'amena au salon. Il fit le silence.

- Voici la reine de la fête ! Hip Hip Hourra pour la première fille de l'équipe de kick-boxing.

Tout le monde l'acclama. Tish était gênée et se mit à rougir. Lex la contemplait en souriant, mais il n'était pas le seul. Dans un coin sombre, 2 lumières vertes se mirent à briller, mais personne n'y fit attention.

- Un discours ! Un discours ! s'écriaient les étudiants.

- Ah ! Tish, tu es obligée de faire un discours, dit Jimmy en souriant.

- Ok, dit-elle en soupirant.

Tout le monde se tut. Un garçon en profita pour se faire remarquer.

- Et pas ton discours des alcooliques anonymes !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Ah, tu es dans ma classe toi ! dit-elle en rigolant. Je dirais juste ceci : merci pour vos félicitations et vos encouragements de l'autre jour et…Que la fête commence !

- Ouais !!

On remit la musique et Tish rejoignit le groupe. Lex lui prit les mains et l'embrassa.

- Je devrais t'engager pour écrire mes discours, dit-il en souriant.

- Garde du corps et conseiller en communication ? ça sera tout Mr Luthor ? Mais vous devez savoir que je ne mélange pas travail et vie privée.

- Dommage, j'aurai pu t'avoir tout le temps près de moi.

- Alors vous venez danser ? demanda-t-elle à tout le monde.

- Vas-y, on va te rejoindre, dit Tony.

- Lex ?

- Vas-y. Moi, je ne danse pas.

- Alors, Lex, embrassez la une dernière fois, car vous risquez de ne plus la voir avant longtemps.

- Si vous le dites, Tony.

Lex attrapa Tish par la taille et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de la laisser partir. Tish se dirigea vers la masse qui dansait au milieu de la pièce. Lex la regarda quelques minutes, savourant chaque mouvement de son corps.

- Lex, vous voulez boire quelques choses ? demanda Ilario.

Le milliardaire se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'accompagna vers le buffet. Ils parlèrent tous les deux de travail. Clark et Lana, ainsi que Tony et Chloé étaient en train de danser. Quand à Dave, il avait repéré une jolie petite brune et tentait de la draguer. Lex et Ilario retournèrent à leur place. Ils cherchèrent Tish du regard, mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas.

- Elle bouge beaucoup. Elle doit être au milieu de la foule, dit Ilario tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

**********

Ronny était dans un coin sombre. Il la voyait au milieu de tout ce monde. Il commença à s'énerver. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il ne voulait pas qu'on abîme son Trésor, qu'on la souille. Il devait la protéger, l'emmener dans un endroit pour la laver de leurs microbes et de leurs crasses. Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit une grande exclamation de joie et la musique se remit en route. Il vit alors son âme sœur se diriger vers Luthor, le démon en personne, celui qui se chargeait de la perversion de sa petite fée, puis elle s'éloigna de lui et se mit à danser sur la piste improvisée. C'était le moment d'agir, mais Luthor la regardait toujours. Il décida de s'approcher doucement sans se faire remarquer. Le miracle se produisit alors. Luthor s'éloigna de la pièce. " Dommage, Luthor, mais tu viens de la perdre pour toujours." Il agrippa alors le poignet de Tish et la tira vers la cuisine qui était vide.

**********

Tish s'amusait bien même si Lex ne voulait pas venir avec elle, mais la soirée ne venait que de commencer. Elle arriverait à le faire craquer. Elle fut soudain tirée vers l'arrière par une main. Elle regarda devant elle et vit que Lex n'était plus là. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant que c'était lui qui l'avait enfin rejoint. Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière et là, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa torpeur pour crier, il était trop tard. Ronny lui avait mis sa main sur la bouche et lui tordait le poignet dans le dos. Impossible pour elle de bouger. Ils étaient dans la cuisine seuls. Ronny se colla à son dos et lui parla à l'oreille.

- Je suis venu te sauver des griffes du dragon, ma princesse.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Tish ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Mais avant tout, je dois te purifier.

En entendant le mot "purifier", Tish ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit qu'il l'amenait vers l'extérieur.

A suivre…


	15. Rendezvous dans nos rêves

Histoire de paris

Partie 15 : Rendez-vous dans nos rêves.

Tony, Chloé, Clark et Lana avaient rejoint Lex et Ilario. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand Jimmy arriva vers eux un peu éméché.

- Hé les gars ! Vous avez pas vu Tish, j'ai oublié de lui dire que Ronny était là et qu'il voulait la féliciter !

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Lex, Tony et Ilario d'une même voix.

- Calmez-vous les gars, dit Clark.

- Il faut trouver Tish ! dit Tony.

- Ok, pas de panique. Les filles, allez voir aux toilettes, salle de bains, chambres. Nous les garçons, on va chercher ici et dehors, dit Clark qui se trouvait le plus apte à réfléchir.

Tout le monde partit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Clark trouva Pete et Dave et leur expliqua ce qui arrivait. Comme il s'y attendait, Dave paniqua légèrement.

**********

Tish était à l'arrière de la voiture de Ronny. Celui-ci roulait tranquillement. Il l'avait balancé dans la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt et il se dirigeait maintenant vers Smallville. Tish se redressa sur le siège arrière et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait que des champs de maïs prêts à être récolté autour d'eux. Les champs de maïs !! Elle pourrait s'y cacher. Elle regarda alors Ronny. Ce malade chantait tranquillement comme s'il était sur la route des vacances. Tish se rapprocha un peu de lui en essayant d'être discrète, mais Ronny vit la jeune fille dans son rétroviseur central.

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à faire de bêtises, mon bébé. Cela risque de me mettre en colère.

Tish sourit nerveusement.

- Euh non…non.

Ronny recommença à chanter. Tish profita de ce moment pour se précipiter sur lui. Elle passa un bras autour de sa gorge et lui fit un étranglement. Elle serra le plus fort possible. Ronny fut surpris et tenta avec une main de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin, murmura Tish, doublé d'un pervers.

A ces mots, les yeux de Ronny s'illuminèrent de vert. Il écrasa la pédale de frein. La voiture s'arrêta dans un horrible crissement de pneus. Tish heurta brusquement le siège avant mais son instinct de survie fut plus fort que la douleur. Elle ouvrit la portière et partit en courant vers le champs le plus proche. Mais Ronny n'allait pas la laisser partir comme çà. Juste à l'entrée du champs, il lui sauta dessus. Tous deux tombèrent. Ronny la retourna sur le dos et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Laisse moi, Ronny, je t'en supplie, laisse moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire en t'enfuyant comme çà ? A moins que…à moins que tu voulais m'exciter, lui murmura-t-il les derniers mots à l'oreille.

Une de ses mains se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta vers son entrejambe.

- Tu as réussi ton coup Trésor !

Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille en continuant sa caresse.

- Non !!!

Tish se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais Ronny était trop lourd, trop fort. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il allait la prendre là par terre comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire objet, comme si elle était son "Trésor". Mais contre toutes attentes, Ronny se releva en la tirant par le bras.

- Non, tu as raison, avant je vais te nettoyer de la saleté que t'a mis Luthor Junior.

Il la poussa vers la voiture.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Au lycée, tu vas prendre une douche.

Bon, elle savait où il l'emmenait maintenant. Rester le plus dur à faire : prévenir son frère. Une fois elle avait réussi à le prévenir qu'elle était en danger, mais elle était dans le coma après avoir eu un accident de voiture. Mais peut-être…oui, peut-être que si elle arrivait à l'énerver, il la taperait assez fort pour qu'elle soit inconsciente. Enfin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle essaya de s'arracher de son étreinte et le roua de coups de poing de sa main libre.

- Calme-toi, Trésor.

- Non !! Non !

- Bon, tu l'auras voulu. Je suis désolé, mon bébé, de te faire mal, mais tu m'y obliges.

Ronny lui décrocha une droite dans la mâchoire et en tombant, Tish se cogna la tête contre la voiture. Pour le coup, elle était bien assommée. Ronny la releva et la prit dans ses bras. Il remarqua avec étonnement que la jeune fille avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

**********

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le trouver, puis une lumière apparut au loin. Avec un grand sourire, elle se précipita vers celle-ci.

**********

Tout le monde se rejoignit sous le porche de la maison de Jimmy. Tony arriva le dernier. Il avait fait le tour de la maison sans rien trouver. D'ailleurs personne n'avait trouvé Tish.

- Il faudrait appeler la police, dit Pete.

- Oui, mais on ne va pas rester sans rien faire, s'écria Lex.

- Je comprends ton désarroi, mais Lex où veux-tu chercher ?

un ange passa. Ce silence se brisa, lorsque Tony eut comme une sorte de vertige. Il s'appuya contre la balustrade en mettant une main sur son front. Chloé, inquiète, s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tish…Tish…

Ilario empêcha Chloé de le toucher.

- Que personne ne le touche.

Tout le monde regarda l'aîné d'un air surpris, sauf Dave bien sûr.

- Tish essaie d'entrer en contact avec Tony, dit-il pour seule explication.

La vue de Tony se brouilla, puis il entendit une voix venant de loin. La voix de sa sœur. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur celle-ci. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un espace vide sans plafond ni sol, tout blanc.

- Tony.

Il se tourna et vit devant lui Tish. Il la prit dans ses bras, mais elle mit vite un terme à cette embrassade. Son image était déjà en train de s'estomper.

- Tony, je suis en train de me réveiller. Viens m'aider. Ronny m'a enlevé et m'emmène au lycée dans le vestiaire des filles ou des garçons, je ne sais pas. Je t'en prie, dépêche…

Mais l'image disparut, Tish ne put finir sa phrase. Elle devait être réveillée. Tony sortit à son tour de ses rêves. Il se mit à respirer bruyamment comme s'il avait fait de l'apnée. Il se releva difficilement.

- Elle est au lycée.

**********

- Enfin revenue de tes rêves ? murmura Ronny à l'oreille de Tish.

A suivre…


	16. Gants d'acier

Histoire de paris

Partie 16: « Gants d'acier »

Lex emmena Dave dans sa porsche, Clark prit Pete, Lana et Ilario avec lui et Tony emporta Chloé sur sa moto. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, celui-ci était plongé dans une étrange atmosphère. La lune était pleine ce soir-là et un léger brouillard s'était levé. Les 8 amis se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

**

Alors ? Revenue du pays des rêves, mon Trésor ? Demanda Ronny en lui relevant la tête.

Petit à petit, Tish retrouvait ses esprits. Elle regarda le jeune homme devant elle, puis la pièce où elle était. C'était une sorte de salle de bains. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle était attachée à une chaise. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Elle releva la tête vers Ronny qui arborait toujours un sourire stupide. Il vit dans son regard l'étonnement que provoquer sa nudité.

Quoi ? Je dois te purifier, te laver. Tu crois que j'allais faire çà avec tes habits ? S'étonna-t-il en rigolant à gorge déployée.

Tish rougit légèrement.

Ne t'inquiète pas! Bientôt te montrer nue devant moi ne te gênera plus, mon amour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'embrasser. Tish tenta de le repousser, mais il attrapa fermement son menton pour l'empêcher de bouger.

J'aimais bien au début quand tu me repoussais, mais je commence à me lasser de ce jeu. Je préfère te prévenir, Tish. Tu arrives à bout de ma patience et...

Et quoi, Ronny? Que vas-tu faire ? Me frapper ? Tu ne vas pas me faire beaucoup de mal, tu sais. Tu tapes comme une fille!! cracha-t-elle.

Ronny devint rouge de rage.

Je frappe comme une fille!! Hein! Répète-le!

Tu frappes comme...

Mais Tish ne put finir sa phrase. Elle vit Ronny lancer son poing de toutes ses forces et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir venir le coup. A son grand étonnement, elle ne sentit rien, mais entendit un bruit sourd. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait tapé dans le mur de la douche juste à côté de sa tête. A la place du poing, il y avait un énorme trou. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

Alors je tape comme une fille ?

**

En arrivant devant le gymnase, Clark passa le bâtiment aux rayons X. Il passa 2 fois son super regard, mais il ne vit rien.

Ils ne sont pas là, murmura-t-il.

Tony, qui était juste à côté de lui, entendit ses paroles.

Comment tu sais ?

Euh...non, je ne sais pas. Allez vérifier! Je reviens, j'ai oublié un truc dans ma voiture.

Clark s'éloigna du groupe. Où Marlowe avait-il emmené Tish? Tish avait parlé de vestiaires et elle n'était ni dans celui des filles, ni dans celui des garçons. Clark commença à inspecter le lycée. Son regard passa dans chaque salle, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur la salle des professeurs. Mais oui! C'était le dernier endroit possible. Clark fila de l'autre côté du lycée à la vitesse de la lumière.

**

Mais co...comment...

Comment j'ai fait Trésor?

Ronny mit la douche en marche et prit une éponge et du savon pour commencer à laver Tish.

Tout commence une dizaine d'années après la chute des météorites. J'étais un gringalet qu'aucune fille ne regardait. A cette époque, j'ai appris que j'étais diabétique. J'ai cru que j'allais être condamné à être un minable maigrichon qui devrait se faire des injections d'insuline. Quand ma grand-mère a appris çà, elle m'a fait prendre une infusion de plantes de son jardin. A partir de ce jour-là, mon diabète s'est peu à peu atténué jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Ronny racontait son histoire en faisant soigneusement sa tâche. Tish était subjuguée par son récit.

Et un jour, j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture. Les plantes de ma grand-mère m'avaient transmis une force surhumaine. Lorsque je suis entré dans l'équipe de kick-boxing, on m'a surnommé « Gants d'acier ». Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti fort et aimé.

Il arrêta de la frotter quelques secondes et la regarda dans les yeux.

Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Tish approuva simplement de la tête. Il reprit alors sa tâche. Il continua à parler, mais Tish n'écoutait plus. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard. A la fenêtre du vestiaire, elle avait vu une ombre passer. De tout coeur, elle pria pour que ce soit son frère.

**

Clark était devant le bureau et le vestiaire du coach Kowalski. Ils étaient là. Il entendait Ronny parler. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la douche. Il vit Ronny à genou devant Tish. Tish était attachée à une chaise et nue. Nue!? Clark se mit à rougir, mais il reprit très vite ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à çà! Il pénétra dans le vestiaire.

Marlowe! Relâche Tish et tout se passera bien!

Ronny se releva brusquement et fit face au jeune homme.

Kent! Es-tu à la recherche d'un scoop? Si c'est çà, tu te plantes d'endroit. Alors tu fais comme dans l'infanterie et tu te tires ailleurs!

On a prévenu les flics que tu étais ici avec Tish. Ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer, alors ne fais pas de bêtises!

C'est toi qui risques de faire une bêtise, si tu essaies de m'empêcher d'avoir Tish.

Ronny coupa les liens de Tish avec son couteau de chasse et agrippa la fille par la gorge. D'un simple coup de pied, il défonça le mur et la portant sur son épaule, il prit la fuite. En un instant, Clark bloqua le passage de Ronny et lui donna un coup de poing en contenant sa force. Ronny se mit à rire devant ce coup qui n'était pour lui qu'une petite claque.

Tu veux jouer, Kent. Ok!

Sans ménagement, il balança Tish sur le côté. En atterrissant sur le sol, sa tête heurta une pierre et elle perdit connaissance. Ronny donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Clark et celui-ci fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres. Fièrement, Ronny s'approcha du corps du journaliste. Clark se releva sans difficulté et Ronny perdit son sourire.

Plutôt résistant le petit journaliste!

Notre superhéros et Ronny étaient de force égale. Pour une fois, pensa Clark, le combat était équitable.

Tu entends Marlowe?

Non, quoi?

Les sirènes de la police. Ils sont là pour toi.

Ronny lança un cri de rage et se jeta sur Clark. Ils roulèrent tous les 2 au sol. Ronny se retrouva au-dessus de Clark avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Aurais-tu perdu? Demanda Ronny d'un ton ironique.

Non, pas encore.

Clark le balança par-dessus la tête et Ronny fut projeter contre un poteau. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol sans bouger. Clark se releva et s'approcha de Ronny pour voir s'il était toujours en vie. Le bon dieu lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Clark entendit quelques gémissements, se tourna et vit Tish qui se relevait avec quelques difficultés. Il l'aida à se redresser.

Euh...Clark, je peux avoir ton pull?

Se rendant compte de la tenue de son amie, il rougit et ôta son pull laissant apparaître son torse nu et musclé. Elle passa l'habit qu'il lui tendait puis elle le serra dans ses bras.

Merci Clark, de m'avoir sauvée.

Tish s'écarta de lui et lui sourit, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Clark les lui essaya.

Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il.

Et sur un coup de tête, il l'embrassa. Tish se recula brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux.

Clark?

Oh, je suis désolé...je...je n'aurai jamais dû...

Tish mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'obliger à se taire.

Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en souriant. C'était juste un contrecoup de cette horrible soirée. Nous allons tous les 2 oublier cette soirée et ce baiser. C'est tout. Tu aimes Lana et moi, j'aime Lex.

A ce moment-là, les sirènes de la police se firent entendre et Lex et Tony sortirent du trou que Ronny avait fait dans le mur du vestiaire. Clark regarda Tish se jeter dans les bras de son frère et embrasser fougueusement Lex. Cette dernière image fit mal au coeur de Clark.

Je suis désolé, Tish, mais je ne crois pas que ce baiser soit juste le contrecoup de cette soirée, murmura-t-il. Jamais je n'oublierai ce...

Mais il ne put pas y penser plus qu'un policier commençait déjà à l'interroger.

**

Tish finissait d'embrasser Lex.

Ma Tish! Tu vas bien?

Oui, ça va.

Lex passa une main dans ses cheveux et sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouillé. Il retira sa main et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang.

Mon dieu!

Je me suis tapée la tête contre une pierre.

Un policier s'approcha d'eux.

Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle?

Elle est blessée à la tête, s'empressa de dire Lex.

Je vais chercher des compresses en attendant l'ambulance.

Lex et Tish regardèrent alors 2 policiers en train de relever Ronny. Ils lui passèrent les menottes et le trainèrent vers leur voiture. En passant à côté des 2 amoureux, Ronny murmura un « je t'aime » à Tish qu'elle comprit très bien malgré la distance. Elle se réfugia alors dans les bras de Lex. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: Dormir pour oublier.

A suivre...

NdA: Merci à tous pour les gentils commentaires. Ça me fait énormément plaisir. A bientôt! Rogue422.


	17. Epilogue

Histoire de paris

Partie 17 : Epilogue.

Samedi matin

Métropolis

Bureau de Lionel Luthor

Après avoir frappé à la porte du directeur de Luthorcorp, sa secrétaire était entrée dans le bureau austère. Devant elle, un fauteuil, qui bougeait légèrement, lui tournait le dos. Mr Luthor était en grande conversation au téléphone.

- Oui…oui…Non, ne cherchez pas à comprendre Jenkins, je vous paye pour que vous exécutiez mes ordres sans poser de questions. Donc, je répète. Il me faut ce garçon…oui, celui qui a été arrêté mercredi soir…mais que personne ne soit au courant… Oui, soudoyez qui vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus une seule trace administrative de son existence…Oui, faites-le passer pour mort si cela vous plaît. Et une fois que vous l'aurez, je vous rappellerai, car j'ai une grande mission pour vous…Laquelle ? Vous allez contribuer à me rendre mon fils en éliminant deux personnes gênantes de son entourage…Vous voulez savoir qui ? Vous êtes bien curieux aujourd'hui, Jenkins, mais comme je vous aime bien et que je suis de bonne humeur, je vais vous le dire : sa petite amie Tish Cartellini et son meilleur ami Clark Kent…Bien. Je vous recontacte.

Lionel Luthor raccrocha et se tourna face à sa secrétaire en souriant.

- Ma voiture est prête, Mélanie ?

- Oui, Monsieur, et voici vos dossiers.

Lionel se leva de son bureau et prit ses affaires.

- Je sens que cette journée va être merveilleuse.

**********

Samedi après-midi

Smallville

Dans la rue près du Talon

Tish avait enfin le droit de sortir après avoir été "séquestrée" chez elle par son père. Elle allait enfin revoir ses amis ailleurs qu'entre les 4 murs de sa chambre. Tout le monde lui avait rendu visite durant ces 2 jours de repos forcé. Enfin, sauf un : Clark. Tish ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune homme. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient amis et elle voulait encore le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais il n'avait pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez. Lana était venue, elle, avec Chloé et lui avait dit que clark pensait à elle et qu'il viendrait dès qu'il pourrait, mais il devait avoir un emploi du temps de ministre car jamais elle ne le vit. Tish et ses frères se rendaient au Talon. Lana, Chloé, Lex et Jimmy y avaient préparé une petite fête. Tish entra au Talon accrochée au bras de son jumeau. Une vingtaine de personne était là et lui fit une ovation à son arrivée. On mit de la musique et on découpa un gros gâteau où il y avait écrit " Bon Rétablissement". Lex avait fourni du faux champagne (ils n'avaient pas l'âge légal de boire de l'alcool). Tish avait pris alors chaque personne qui lui tenait à cœur dans ses bras pour la remercier. Ce fut alors au tour de clark. Il la regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tish hésita une seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Clark fut légèrement surpris au début, mais il la serra à son tour contre lui. Il profita de cet instant qu'il savait unique pour savourer la chaleur de son corps et sentir le parfum de ses cheveux. Il savait que jamais plus il ne pourrait la prendre comme çà, puisqu'elle "appartenait" à Lex. Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur.

- Je voulais te remercier, clark, pour m'avoir sauvé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te prouver ma reconnaissance.

- Ce n'est rien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. La seule chose que je voudrais de toi, je ne l'aurais jamais.

Tish se recula doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulait comprendre la signification de ses mots, mais Lex l'appela et elle dut rompre ce contact. Elle rejoignit son petit ami et dansa avec lui un tendre slow. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des semaines, malgré ses visites les jours précédents. Mr Cartellini avait été mis au courant de leur relation. Du coup, il trouvait une bonne raison pour faire irruption toutes les 5 min. dans la chambre de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle et Lex étaient en tête-à-tête. Ils en avaient bien ri, mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils en avaient été un peu frustré. Ils savouraient ce tendre slow, lorsqu'ils entendirent Jimmy.

- Tish, viens voir ! On parle de Ronny à la télé.

La musique fut arrêtée et tout le monde se rejoignit autour du comptoir où se situait la télévision. Tish se concentra sur l'écran, toujours entourée des bras de Lex.

" - Alors, Jenny, que s'est-il passé à la prison de Métropolis ?

- Et bien c'est simple, Gary. Le détenu Ronny Marlowe, arrêté mercredi dernier, devait être transféré dans une prison d'état pour son suivi psychiatrique. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur les images que nous tournions juste avant que le drame arrive, 3 voitures de police entouraient la fourgonnette de la prison. A peine avaient-ils fait 20 m qu'une camionnette noire a surgi de nulle part. Elle est alors entrée en collision avec la fourgonnette. 2 hommes sont sortis de la camionnette armés de fusil d'assaut et ont délivré le détenu Marlowe, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dehors qu'il a été neutralisé.

- J'imagine, Jenny, que de nombreux coups de feu ont retentis. Y a-t-il des blessés ?

- Oui, Gary, 2 policiers ont été gravement touchés quand à Ronny Marlowe et les 3 hommes de la camionnette noire, ils ont été tué…"

Tish resserra son étreinte et Lex lui caressa le dos pour essayer de faire retomber sa tension nerveuse. La salle avait été envahi par un murmure de surprise.

" - Connaissez-vous l'identité de ces hommes et savez-vous quelle était leur motivation ?

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, Gary, les ambulances sont encore derrière moi. Cette évasion ratée a eu lieu il y a à peine un quart d'heure. Nous n'avons reçu aucun communiqué sur l'identité des 3 hommes de la camionnette.

- Très bien, Jenny, nous restons en contact avec vous et en attendant que vous aillez de nouvelles informations, nous allons revenir sur l'affaire Ronny Marlowe…"

- Eteins çà, Jimmy, dit Clark légèrement en colère.

Lana resserra le bras de son petit ami pour essayer d'atténuer sa colère. Tish et Lex allèrent s'asseoir à une table suivis par le groupe. Quelques minutes après, les conversations reprirent leurs cours. Tish parla à Lex à l'oreille, tous les 2 rigolaient. En face d'eux, Clark les regardait, mélancolique.

- Tu vas bien mon chéri ? demanda Lana en prenant la main de son "super" copain.

Clark tourna la tête vers elle et lui souriait.

- Je vais bien.

Il l'embrassa. Sa super audition se mit alors en route. Tish continuait de parler à l'oreille de Lex.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Lex.

- Et c'est quoi, mon ange ?

- Nous avons toute la nuit à nous.

- Comment çà ? s'étonna le milliardaire.

- J'ai dit à mon père que je passais la nuit chez Chloé. Chloé est dans la confidence.

- Tu as menti à ton père ? Pour moi ? Tu es diabolique ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Il faut bien l'être un peu pour être avec le fils de Satan.

Lex la regarda avec étonnement.

- Ne me regarde pas comme çà Lex ! J'ai emprunté l'expression de Chloé. Alors ça te fait plaisir ?

- Le surnom, pas spécialement, mais pour cette nuit rien qu'à nous énormément.

A ces mots, Clark tourna la tête vers le couple. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Lana partit chercher à boire. Chloé profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

- Clark, je n'aurai jamais pensé çà de toi !

- Quoi ?

- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que Clark Kent regarderait une autre fille alors qu'il sort avec Lana Lang, jamais je n'y aurais cru.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien, Clark. 2 petits conseils de ta copine la journaliste. D'abord, fais attention à Lana, ne lui fais pas de mal, et enfin tu n'as aucune chance avec elle. Elle est amoureuse de Lex.

- Je le sais, dit-il en soupirant.

Tish était assise sur les genoux de Lex et l'embrassait dans le cou. Quant au milliardaire, il jouait avec une de ses mains. Il regarda sa montre : 19h30.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi voir un film ?

- Euh…oui, mais on s'éclipse discrètement. Comme çà, je n'aurais pas à me justifier auprès de mes frères.

- Ok, pas de problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque ses frères étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à elle, Tish se leva suivie de Lex. Juste avant de sortir, elle fit un coucou à Chloé qui le lui rendit. Tony allait tourner la tête pour voir à qui Chloé avait fait un signe.

- A qui tu…

Mais Chloé lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa.

- A personne.

**********

Lex et Tish finissaient de regarder le générique de fin.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurait aussi peur en voyant ce film, s'étonna Lex.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu peur ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu veux dire que tu…

- Tu as vu ? Un orage approche, j'aime entendre l'orage la nuit.

- N'essaie pas de changer de conversation, dit-il en s'allongeant sur Tish dans le canapé.

- Ok, dit-elle en soupirant. Je l'avoue, j'ai fait semblant d'avoir peur pour me réfugier dans tes bras.

- Tish ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'adore.

Lex l'embrassa passionnément caressant le corps de la jeune femme à travers ses habits. Tish massait les larges épaules de l'homme d'affaires. La tension sexuelle était à son maximum. Lex se releva et la regarda dans les yeux.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

- Lex, ça fait 2 jours que j'attends cette soirée avec impatience. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'arrêter là !

Tish reprit possession de la bouche de Lex et passa ses mains sous son polo pour sentir la peau douce de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle en était sûre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tish était amoureuse. Elle savait que cette nuit elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Alors qu'ils commençaient leurs ébats amoureux, un énorme orage éclata. Au bout de quelques minutes, les lumières clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre définitivement. La foudre avait dû faire tomber un arbre sur une ligne électrique. A aucun moment, le jeune couple ne s'arrêta dans leur activité profitant de la nouvelle pénombre pour approfondir la découverte de leurs corps. Tout semblait aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais cela était sans compter sur cette ombre qui était apparu à la fenêtre du salon. A la lumière des éclairs, elle observait le couple. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre froide. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, ses yeux se mirent à briller de vert.

- Trésor…

FIN

Voilà c'est fini!!! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi en tout cas, j'ai adoré partager cette histoire avec vous. Je remercie tous les reviewers. Rogue422.


End file.
